Days Gone Bye
by Dixongurl
Summary: ( Bethyl AU ) Beth Greene a country folk singer settles in the country side of Georgia with her young daughter, she meets a young man who doesn't have the best reputation in town but has potential. They become friends quickly doing anything for each other, but after a while Daryl begins to see Beth in a different way than before. Will Beth see Daryl the same way?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this of course is a Bethyl AU story, so things will definitely be different. This story was inspired by my friend on Tumblr. I originally wasn't going to write it but I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I decided to write it. At times it may get a little OOC because it's an AU story, but for the most part I'll try to keep them all in character or how I think they would be.

Onwards with the story...

May 10, 2008.

It was a warm spring day in Kings County Georgia, there wasn't much except farmland for miles and miles. Atlanta was a ways out from where Beth Greene resided, she was a farmers daughter so she preferred the country instead. She had been touring with her country folk band The Rivers for a year now and when the tour was finally over she and her daughter Abigail decided to settle in an old farmhouse out in the country, it was much simpler then the city.

It wasn't much to look at but Beth was determined to make the house worthy of living in, it was a small two story house with pale blue shutters and white railing. The back yard wasn't much but grass, but there was a pond a few feet away from the house it'd be _perfect _for a fishing hole she thought as she gazed out the back window.

Today was the first day of school for Abigail she was going into the first grade, Beth worried that she wouldn't want to go to school after being on tour with her for a whole year. Beth feared that she had missed too much.

She smiled as she put the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was cut catty cornered and wrapped neatly in plastic into her pink princess lunch box, her baby was all grown up and leaving home for 8 hours. She put a juice box and a fruit cup inside as well as a little note to keep her smiling, she remembers her mother doing it and it always made her smile.

She looked up at the clock and saw it was close to _seven, _she closed the lunch box and grabbed her pink book bag that had princess Bell on the front and walked into the living room. She sat the lunch box and book bag down on the chair by the door, she heard the clicking sound of sandals as they made their way down the stairs. Beth had hoped that she stuck with the outfit that she laid out for her last night.

Her eyebrows furrowed when Abigail didn't appear, her shoulder's slumped a little as she began walking. She didn't have to go far before she saw her daughter's small frame hugging the wall with a scared expression on her face, Beth wished that she could home school her like she wanted too but her mother said it was important for Abigail to make friends. Beth knelt down and held out her hand for her to take, she seemed hesitant at first but when Beth smiled she slid off the wall and ran over to her wrapping her tiny arms around Beth's neck.

Beth giggled as she pulled her arms off from around her neck, she pushed Abigail out in front of her so she could get a look at the outfit. She wore a purple dress white sandals and purple bows in her blonde hair, Beth was impressed by her fashion sense. She stood up and held out her hand for her to take.

"It's okay sweetie." She smiled down at her and watched as Abigail slowly took her hand, she could tell she was nervous due to her shaking. She felt absolutely horrible for this but her mom would be proud for making her go to school, in a way she kind of knew it wouldn't be fair to keep her secluded inside with her for her selfish reasons.

Plus it wasn't fair that she had to start the school year a month before it ended, but she figured better late then never at least she'd make a few friends and get used to the schooling system then hopefully next year it'd be a piece of cake.

The car ride wasn't that bad, Beth had put in a mixed CD which just so happened to have her favorite Loretta Lynn song on it that her and Abigail sang at the top of their lungs. She knew that was one sure fire way of making Abigail less nervous.

Beth looked over at Abigail." Stop biting your thumb." She demanded. Abigail looked over and smiled before looking out the window, the vast scenery seemed calming. So maybe Beth's little trick of singing didn't work after all.

"Mommy what if nobody likes me?" She asked.

Beth feared that question she knew it would eventually come up, she groaned to herself hoping she could play it off as if she didn't hear her. But she could feel her eyes boring into her skull, so she knew she had to answer. She shrugged.

"Then they aren't worthy of trying to be friendly too." Beth said.

She was relieved when she began looking out the window again, Beth didn't have parenting experience for when kids were older she was always good while they were babies. She would have to get a few pointers from her mother and Maggie.

...

When they pulled into the school it was pretty crowded, since Beth had to sign her in and sign some things she had to walk in with her. She was prepared though to see her cry and scream, she was even prepared to cry. She opened the passenger side door and watched as Abigail slowly got out with her book bag and lunch box, Beth held out her hand for her and she grasped it immediately.

"Mommy I'm scared." She whispered.

Beth nodded." I know, it's scary the first day but afterwards it's a piece of cake." She smiled and tugged her a little as she began walking.

There was a long line of students out front waiting and there were some parents waiting with them, Beth watched as Abigail looked around the place. The older kids seemed intimidating even to her, she never really remembered the bigger kids being that intimidating like that when she was going to school.

She looked at her watch and saw it was 7:25, she sighed knowing they still had five _more _minutes to wait until the bell rang. Abigail began to talk to a little girl with brown curly hair, Beth smiled when she let go of her hand to show the little girl her book bag and lunch box. The little girl gasped when she saw she had all the princesses on her lunchbox, Abigail seemed to enjoy the fuss.

The bell rang and the line of kids began to move, she was happy that she didn't have to wait any more. She felt Abigail grab her hand as the line began moving, Beth squeezed her hand as they walked inside the school. Sudden nostalgia washed over Beth and she was Abbey's age walking inside with her momma, she smiled as she saw the principal Mrs. Adams. She still looked the same too.

She opened the door to the front office and walked inside, she never spent her time inside the office as did Maggie and Shawn. But she did remember going to make flyers for the chorus teacher. She walked over inline behind a tall man with shaggy blondish brown hair, she couldn't help but notice how broad his shoulders were and how tall he was.

She overheard him asking the lady at the front about a car he had to pick up, she was confused as to why he was picking up a car at a school. Then she remembered the tow truck she saw before coming in, it wasn't in the parking lot where the guests parked but over where the teachers parked.

He turned around and almost bumped into Beth, he excused himself as he walked out of the office. She _noticed _that for someone who was a tow truck driver he sure smelled good, she looked back and saw what looked to be the owner of the car walking outside with him. She smiled and turned back around towards the lady at the front counter.

"Hi, Today is my daughters first day."

She smiled." Okay well you'll need to fill out some forms, if you want you could take her to her classroom."

Beth smiled at the woman who she couldn't help but notice had a bruise on her neck where her shirt didn't cover it completely, she walked to the door and began walking in the direction of where her classroom was. Abigail was still slightly trembling as they neared the classrooms.

She could still remember the very first time she ever walked these halls and now her daughter was, she smiled as the memory faded away. She glanced at the paper to check which room again.

"Oh. Here we are." She said as she looked down at Abbey, she knocked on the door and poked her head inside. A tall slender brunette woman walked over with a smile and she extended her hand.

"Hi you must be Ms. Greene, I am Mrs. Kelly." She smiled and knelt down in front of Abigail and extended her hand out to her." And you must be Abigail."

"Yes." She replied almost in a hush tone. Beth smiled down at her then Mrs. Kelly as she stood up. Beth knelt down and gave her a hug then a kiss, she stood up and put her thumbs threw her belt loops.

Mrs. Kelly took a hold of Abbey's hand and began taking her towards an empty desk, she kept looking behind her at Beth with her big blue eyes and her quivering lip. She knew it was going to happen and she knew she couldn't stick around either, she had to go before she could cry.

She slipped out of the classroom when she was preoccupied with the same girl that she saw outside, she was happy that she already made a friend. Beth could feel tears pricking her eyes, she didn't know why but she assumed it was because they've spent 6 years together attached to each others hips and now she was in school and Beth had to leave.

Beth pulled herself together as she pushed the doors to the front office open, the short haired woman who was behind the desk was standing up in front of the filing cabinet holding some papers. Beth walked over and took a seat, the woman looked over and smiled.

"She okay?" She asked.

Beth nodded." Yeah I'm actually surprised I thought she would cry."

"Is she your first?"

"And my only." Beth replied as she riffled through her purse for a pen, she was handed forms from the lady at the counter and a clipboard. Beth instantly felt like she was back in school doing a test, she smiled to herself as she wrote down her name and address and phone number.

"You know my daughter cried and cried for me not to leave her, I almost didn't but I knew it was best for her."

Beth smiled and nodded in agreement at the woman who was so kindly letting her in on her personal life, she filled in one of the bubbles for allergies. She was allergic to bees and had to have an Epipen which she had in her purse, she figured giving it to a 6 year old wouldn't be the wisest thing so she it going to hand it over to the school nurse or the lady at the front desk.

"Oh I have one more form for you to sign."

Beth looked up." Oh thank you." She smiled and took the paper, she clipped it up in her clipboard before she began writing again.

The lady smiled and sat back down behind the desk, she heard the clicking of the keyboards as she focused on the forms. It was really like taking a test but she was happy too as long as Abbey was having a good time and making friends, she put her pen down and took a breath of fresh air knowing that she only had one more paper to sign and that was the emergency contact form.

Beth filled it out with ease, she put her momma and daddy first then Maggie and Shawn. She scanned down to the next line where it said fathers name and number, how could she possibly tell them _what _really happened and that Abbey doesn't have a daddy? She sighed as she put a little dash on the line without another thought on the subject, she stood up and walked over to the front desk.

"All finished?"

Beth nodded." Yes I am." She reached in her purse and grabbed the Epipen." Um she is allergic to bees so I have an Epipen for her, I didn't want to give it to her for fear that she'd lose it."

"Oh okay, I'll give it to the nurse." She smiled and took it, Beth was still so very curious about the bruise on her neck. She figured it was non of her business.

"Thank you."Beth said with a smile before turning on her heel.

She walked down the pathway to the parking lot, she began humming to herself as she unlocked her car door it was just an old song she used to sing to Abbey, she slid into her car and started it immediately.

She rolled down the windows and cranked up the radio as she pulled out of the parking lot, she still had so much work to do on the house when she got home it was almost impossible to think about it all without giving herself a headache. She just wished that she didn't have all that nice furniture when there needed to be repairs to the house.

She was excited that she had a house of her own and a daughter to share it all with, she always wanted that house as a kid and now she had it. It was kind of corny to think that her dreams came true but in a way they really did. Well almost all of them, she still hasn't found prince charming yet. But she was determined too one way or another.

...

Okay so I'm liking where this is going, of course Daryl the tow truck driver made a very brief appearance in this chapter. He'll make more appearances I promise.. Please let me know what you all think, I'd love to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth went shopping for a while after she dropped off Abbey, on her way home she decided she would stop at the Grocery store and pick up dinner, her wallet was a little dry after shopping but she could afford a few things. She was still missing Abbey a lot and was hoping she was having fun with her new friend, she was however happy that in hours she'd be home telling her the things she learned in school and all about her friends.

She smiled as she slowed the car down in the turning lane, there was a lot of traffic and she groaned to herself as she waited for the massive traffic to break up so she could turn. She looked in her rear view mirror and saw a tow truck pulling up behind her, for a split second she thought it was the guy from Abbey's school.

She laughed to herself thinking about the odds that she'd see him behind her in a turning lane, she watched as the traffic began to break up and she inched her ford focus up to the line. She waited for the opportunity before she hit the gas and pulled out of the turning lane, she pulled into the shopping center and realized the tow truck was behind her.

If she didn't know any better and was thinking like a paranoid teenager she would think it was following her usually how scary movies start, Beth giggled thinking of how naive she could be. She pulled into Ames' parking lot and checked her phone, Maggie text her asking to come over to visit. She _would _text her later she thought as she got out of her car.

She began walking towards the store when she saw the tow truck driver from the school walking in, he was even cuter when Beth wasn't as focused with Abbey. She quickly made her way across the rest of the parking lot and into the store, she saw him go into the sliding doors and he seemed in a hurry.

She watched where he went and realized he was going for the deli exactly where she needed to be, ever since Zach up and left her while she was pregnant with Abbey she wasn't really able to look at a guy the same way as she once did. She did date and have meaningless relationships but she was never in love, she groaned thinking she was far too into her head.

She walked over to the deli and stood in line, right next to the deli was a sub stop and that's where the cute tow truck driver was. When she heard him speak it was different from most men she had heard speak, his voice was demanding and husky and she liked it. She decided she'd get some subs for her and Abbey instead, she moved over into the line and stood behind him.

She had _no _idea what she was doing but it couldn't hurt to say hi to him, she waited as he finished ordering. She almost ran but her feet wouldn't budge, he turned around and his eyebrows furrowed and he pointed a little towards her.

"Didn't I jus' see you?"

Beth smiled with a faint blush creeping into her face, she nodded." Yeah I was just at my daughters school."

He gave a small smile and walked to the counter behind Beth, he grabbed a couple bags of chips. Beth smiled and decided she'd grab a bag of chips as well, she grabbed a big bag of plain chips and held it as she waited in line behind the man with the husky voice. She couldn't help but notice that he had two bags of salt and vinegar and another of sour cream and onion, she was assuming that he liked salt and vinegar.

"Number 37." The person yelled out, he walked forward towards the counter and grabbed at least _five_ subs and shoved them into a bag, he turned around and gave Beth a little nod.

"See ya around, I guess." He said shyly.

Beth's eyebrows furrowed as he walked away from her, she couldn't really understand what he meant by that. Was he implying that he was a stalker and he'd be stalking her from now on? Or did he just mean that to be nice? Or did he mean that he hopes to see her around? She couldn't decide.

"Miss!" The man behind the counter said making her jolt back into reality, she blushed and walked over to the counter.

"Thank you." She replied and paid the man before walking away almost with her tail between her legs, she was embarrassed that she zoned out in the middle of the grocery store wondering what a tow truck driver meant by see you around. She grunted as she walked back out into the fresh air.

She saw the tow truck leaving the parking lot and she secretly wished she'd of gotten his name or something, she would have liked to know who the gorgeous stranger was. She walked across the parking lot in a haze still not sure of what he meant, she got into her car and sat there a minute pondering with her thoughts.

She hasn't hardly been in a serious relationship since Zach, she always was asked out she never went looking for romance. And now out of the blue she has saw the tow truck guy twice in one day, she_ isn't _exactly sure what that means and it probably means nothing but it just seemed strange to her. She'd have to see what Maggie said about it, she was probably just over thinking it.

...

Beth sat in her living room resting from unpacking as the clock struck one, two more hours and she'd have Abbey home and she could enlighten Beth with her tales for the day. Beth smiled as she rummaged through a box of books and found a baby book that Beth created for Abbey before she was even born, she started it the day she found out she was pregnant or a couple days later.

Painful memories did occur when she thought about that day and it seemed just like yesterday, she ran her thumb over the picture of Abbey when she was first born in the arms of Maggie with little Emma looking over her mothers shoulder at Abbey. It brought tears to Beth's eyes. She only wished Zach would have stayed instead of chickening out the very minute she found out, he has a wonderful daughter and he doesn't even know it.

Beth sat on their bed reading the instructions over and over again, she was pregnant the two lines said so. She felt tears brimming her eyes thinking of how young she was, she had her whole life ahead of her. She was going to become a singer and go on tour, she couldn't possibly do that with a baby could she?

She heard the front door open and she knew it was him, normally she wouldn't fear him coming home from work but today she did. She knew he wouldn't want a child, Zach seemed like the cool uncle type not the cool dad type. But maybe he'd be okay with it.

She walked out of the bedroom with the test stick in her jeans pocket, it would be eventually noticed but maybe she'd just let him notice it and not say anything. She peered around the corner and saw him looking at his mail, he must have heard the floor creak because he looked up and he didn't look surprised to see Beth standing there. He smiled and waved Beth over to him, she was hesitant at first unsure of how to confront him now that she knew she was. But she reluctantly walked over and stood by his side.

"How was your day?" She asked him.

He shrugged." The usual. How was yours?"

"Eventful."

"Oh yeah?" He replied. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, his forehead scrunched as his hand hit the test in her back pocket. He plucked it out of her pocket and brought it around and immediately dropped it when he saw what it was, Beth's heart was hammering in her chest. This reaction wasn't good she thought.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"I-I'm pregnant."

"I figured that when you hid it in your pocket!" He yelled. He ran his hands through his hair as he angrily paced around the room." I can't have a kid I have my whole life ahead of me."

"And you think I don't."

He scoffed." You can take care of it can't you?"

Beth felt offended even violated that he even considered her getting rid of it, she felt tears prick her eyes as she stared down at the hardwood floor. She knew he was going to be angry with her decision but it was her decision and nobody else's, she shook her head no.

"What do you mean no?"

Beth looked up and wiped her tears." I'm not having an abortion, it's wrong."

"But what about our plan, babe. Kids are just gonna screw them all up."

Beth shook her head no once again, he was trying to reason with her to kill their baby. She stared into his green eyes wondering what had gotten into him, he wasn't the man she met and fell in love with.

"Zach, I want the baby."

"Then get out!" He snapped.

Beth's lip began to quiver as she nodded, she grabbed her shoes and began to put them on when he threw her bag by her feet. She looked over at the bag then looked up at him and saw he looked to be crying, she slowly stood up and began walking towards him when he put up his hand.

"Just go, you know I hate goodbyes."

"But-"

"You know I love you Beth, I always will. I just can't have this right now, not when things are going great." Zach said more calmly.

Beth nodded and took her belongings and walked out of his apartment never seeing or hearing from Zach again.

Beth wiped her tears away as she remembered that day, it was definitely one to forget. She flipped the page and smiled at the picture of Abbey and her mom playing together, then a picture of Abbey on top of Ace her daddy's horse. She didn't trust Nelly too much with Abbey because she was very skiddish that's why they called her nervous Nelly, Ace was much more laid back.

The book was too painful to continue looking through so she closed it with a sigh, she stood up with it in her hands and walked to the entertainment stand and put it in the cabinet. When Abbey is _older _Beth would tell her everything about her daddy and how good of a man he was, even though he had a hard time accepting Beth being pregnant.

She sat back on the couch and began to think about her band, she grabbed her note book that had various bookmakers in it and a pen and began writing some song lyrics she had in mind, they of course weren't complete but they would eventually turn into a song.

...

Okay not the best chapter I know sorry lol I'm so busy today and still am, but I had to get this out.

So we Daryl and Beth spoke Yay! And there was a flashback a sad flashback that is. We know that Zach is Abbey's father, and that he didn't want her :(

Things will begin to pick up a little next chapter, there will be a possible time jump but only like a week or two just to get the story going a little more. I want to thank everyone who favored this story and follows and reviewed, you guys are so awesome!

XoXo


	3. Chapter 3

I am so thrilled by all the reviews, you guys are awesome! Sorry if there were any mistakes in the last chapter, The flashback was suppose to be in italic lol but it didn't go as planned. Glad you all still got the gist.

We have a Daryl POV too.. How exciting:)

...

It'd been a week since Abbey started school and Beth had began to work on the outside of the house before she began on the inside, since the porch was in desperate need of a paint job she started to scrape up the paint that was peeling, 10 years ago she would have never but Beth didn't feel bad about doing it once she saw the shape it was in.

It was a very hot day so she was in a pair of jean shorts and a tank top and her sneakers, she didn't even bother to shower that morning that was pretty much why her hair was knotty but that's what messy _buns_ are for.

Beth was on all fours with a scraper and a hammer, she had gloves on too to protect her hands from getting splinters or cut up. The radio was up in the window sill on low on the all country station, Beth was singing along to Sara Evan's Cheatin'.

She didn't know why but she always thought of Zach and _his _indiscretions, he always thought Beth was oblivious to them but she wasn't. She could smell perfume on him and sometimes he'd get phone calls or texts in the middle of the night and sometimes he'd leave, she hated him for that.

The more she thought of Zach the harder she scraped the paint off, it seemed like she was visioning his face as the paint. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as she sat on her knees, she brushed the sweat out of her face with the back of her hand as she surveyed the area.

She got a lot done but she felt she was missing something, she grunted as she stood up rubbing her aching knees. She walked back inside and walked to the fridge to see what exactly she had written down, she read off the list of what she needed and she groaned remembering she forgot primer.

She grabbed her purse and keys and walked to the radio, she turned it off and shut the window before walking out. She looked at the mess on the porch and realized she had a while to go if she was going to do this by herself, but she could do it.

She walked to her car and hopped in, the seat scorched her legs and she hissed. She lifted off the seat a little hoping her legs would cool down a bit, they did and she sat back down and started the car.

"Ow." She whined as she rubbed the back of her leg. She pulled out of her driveway and began driving as she fiddled with the air conditioner.

...

She arrived at Home Depot and it was fairly crowded, she grunted and looked in the mirror making sure that her hair wasn't over the top crazy. She did notice her face was a little _red_ she wasn't sure how because she was on the porch all day, she didn't think too much of it as she hopped out of the car.

She walked into the store and a cold blast of air hit her making her shiver a bit, she had a list of things she needed which included blinds for the bathroom. She also had to get light bulbs, she sighed as she walked towards the paint section. As many times as she's been to Home Depot she always manages to get lost.

She managed to find the paint section okay though, she walked in line behind some men who for some reason she had a bad feeling about. She always had that sense. The taller man with a leather vest turned around and Beth smiled politely at him, he snickered and his ice blue eyes stared at her the whole time as he walked away.

She felt so small under his intense gaze, she really wished that she stayed home now or at least changed. She felt a little less uncomfortable when the man walked away, she knew it wouldn't last she had that feeling.

The man in front of her moved and stood off to the side, Beth caught a glimpse at him and couldn't believe it. It was the tow truck driver from the school and the grocery store, what was going _on? _

She smiled and he nodded.

"Stalkin' me now?"

"What? No!" Beth replied quickly.

He gave a small grin.

"I just came here to get a few things." She said a little calmer now that she saw he smiled, she knew now he must have been joking.

"What'cha lookin' for?" He asked.

"Primer. I'm repainting my porch."

He nodded. Then he seemed to grow incredibly uncomfortable, she thought it was her so she stopped the conversation and looked at her wallet in her hands. She heard someone's boot's scuff so she glanced over towards the man and saw the other man standing in front of him, _great_ he was probably a creep too she thought. She heard one of them clear their throat so she looked over, the tall man who leered at her earlier was staring at her again.

"C-Can I help you?" She asked. She heard the tow truck driver say something, it sounded like he said a name. He came closer to her and leaned his arm against the counter, he continued to leer down at her with an odd grin.

"What's yer name sugar tits?"

Beth's eyes widened." Um, Excuse me?" the man before her laughed which made her grow angry and flustered, she looked down unable to look at him anymore.

"What's a good lookin' thing like you walking around in a hardware store for?"

Beth swallowed a lump in her throat." That's none of your business." She replied dryly, and just when she thought the interrogation couldn't go any further she heard the other man step in. She looked up to see him pulling the man away.

"Merle leave her alone." The man said through gritted teeth." Yer like a damn pig, can't go no where with you."

The man Beth could only assume was named Merle held up his hands like he was surrendering, he had a sick grin on his face as he stared down at the man, he chuckled as he walked away towards the exit. The man shook his head and slowly turned towards her, his face had a thousand sorries etched all over.

"My brother's a dick, sorry bout him."

Beth was definitely shocked they were brothers nonetheless related, she nodded slowly and looked up at him." It's okay." Beth smiled." I'm Beth Greene." She extended her hand out to him and he looked at her hand as if it were the plague, he hesitated before slowly grabbing it.

"Daryl." He replied.

Beth smiled." I never met a Daryl."

He snickered and leaned against the counter." Yeah? Guess there's a first time for everything huh?"

Beth nodded with a faint blush on her cheek's, luckily for her she already had a little sunburn so he couldn't tell _at least _she hoped he couldn't see.

...

Daryl POV:

I stood in line with Merle waiting for the guy to finish up with the paint we needed to paint over the hole in the wall that Merle put there, I didn't ask how it happened cause' quite frankly I didn't want to know. Merle said he was going to go get a candy bar because he was without his 'fix', I knew I'd end up having to pay for it but I didn't give a shit just as long as he left me alone for a while.

I waited in line waiting for the guy to come back, I didn't want to be in public with Merle any longer then necessary.

My back was hurting a bit from lifting shit at work all day, would much rather be a tow truck driver the rest of my life then a mechanic. But whatever brings in the pay, least that's my motto. I turned and leaned against the counter and saw her, the blonde that I been crossing paths with lately. It was kinda creepy.

She smiled at me and I was a little confused, why was she so_ nice_ to me? I couldn't put my finger on it, so I nodded at her and before I could even process what I was saying I said the worst thing I could have ever said.

She seemed a little taken back at first, but, what could I expect. Luckily when I laughed a little which I don't do often, she seemed to relax which made me feel less of an ass for coming off as a jerk like Merle.

She continued to tell me how she needed to get some primer for repairs she is doing on her porch, but I tuned her out for a minute thinking where in the hell is her boyfriend or husband? Why ain't he helping her do the work, the more I observed her the more I could tell that she was alone.

Then Merle had to come back and ruin it all, I thought he'd leave her alone but of course he didn't. He asked me if she was talking to me and when I just shrugged I guess he took that as a no and tried to move in on her, not that I was going to get anywhere with her, I just didn't want Merle playing his tricks with someone like her. It wasn't right.

After Merle interrogated her a bit I pulled him off just in time, I didn't know this girl but It didn't take a genius to figure out Merle was scaring her. Couldn't just stand there and let my shit for nothing brother try and take advantage of her, just ain't right.

I told Merle to go wait in the truck and not to leave, he couldn't drive anyways stupid fuck got his license revoked. He walked out with a sick grin on his face. I turned back to her and she looked a little relieved he was gone, hell I was too.

I apologized for Merle which I seemed to do a lot and she accepted, was definitely not ready for that one. She introduced herself as Beth Greene and held out her hand for me to shake, was never one to shake hands but I didn't want to insult the girl. I shook her hand then as quickly as I shook her hand I released it, then I told her my name too. Not sure if that was a good move or not but she seemed okay with my name, she didn't make fun of it.

Still felt bad about Merle being the way he was with her, so I offered to buy the primer for her. She declined as nicely as she could, took a lot to hurt what was left of my feelings so it didn't bother me that she wouldn't take my money. I told her sorry about Merle again before I left.

There was still something about her that was invitin', like she wasn't judgmental or nothing. Not used to that but she definitely didn't make me feel uncomfortable. As I walked out of the store I kinda glanced back and saw she was watching me, that embarrassed the hell out of me. Never had a chick watching me like that, or not that I knew of.

I walked out of the store completely and towards my truck which was a few cars down, I could hear the loud music and I grew even more embarrassed as I heard people talking about it. I stopped dead in my tracks and all but ran back into the store, I walked back in and I still saw her standing there in the paint isle.

Couldn't walk back over cause' that wasn't me, so I walked over in the line behind some people waiting to check out. I wanted to get a candy bar and stall some time before I would be embarrassed by Merle again.

I saw her turn around and she saw me watching her, _fuck _she probably thinks I'm a creep stalking her. She walked over carrying her primer and a piece of paper in her hand, she didn't look wigged out by me instead she had a smile on her face; but I didn't I was too worried about being a potential stalker.

"Stalking me are you?" She asked me. I couldn't help but smile at the comment she made, it was the same I said to her.

I shook my head." Nah wanted a candy bar, stall sometime I guess."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at me curiously, I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Merle." Was all I said and as if she knew me for years she nodded and looked away, I was embarrassed for admitting this to her but it was whatever.

"Well I guess I'll see ya around, Daryl." She smiled as she began walking away down the next isle over.

Hearing my name tumbling off her lips was odd like something that wasn't meant to be but it worked anyways, I really couldn't wait to get home and drink.

When the line moved up I grabbed a candy bar; snickers I think wasn't too sure now that my mind was somewhere else. After I paid for the candy bar and walked out of the store and began walking to my truck, I had hoped Merle turned the music down a bit.

As I neared the truck I heard Merle singing loudly, some onlookers gave me some dirty looks and head shakes but what was I to _do? _Wasn't like I could tell him to knock it off, he was just my brother all's I had to do was give him shelter, food, and bail him out of jail every night.

That's all I really knew.

"Merle turn that shit down, can barely think." I yelled as soon as I got into the truck, Merle gave me a dirty look before he finally turned it down.

"What's got your panties in a knot?"

I rolled my eyes." Nothin' jus' too damn loud is all."

"That broad aint it?" He chuckled and slapped his knee." In all my days of livin' never thought Darlena would ever like a girl."

"Shut up. I like women alright Jesus Christ." He mumbled as a faint blush crept across his face.

Merle continued to make remarks all the way home, I was getting sick of them. I pulled into the driveway and the dogs ran out of their kennel. I fucking _knew _Merle wouldn't put them in, I was white knuckling the steering wheel hoping it'd make me not back hand him.

The last time the dogs got loose Grimes and that asshole Walsh had to come by to give me a warning, the last thing I need if for them to come back.

I parked the truck and got out after I stuffed my candy bar in my pocket, I slammed the door shut and called the dogs over. Hank came with no problem but Suzie was hard of hearing so I had to run to the end of the driveway and grab her, I could reallyfucking kill Merle right about now.

"Them damn dogs gonna get killed there Darlena."

"S'its yer fault their out anyways."

Merle scoffed." They aint my dogs.

"I ask you ta put them in their kennel!" I yelled as I stormed towards the kennel, I opened the gate and yelled for them to get in. Suzie heard me this time and ran inside, so did Hank but he always seemed to listen.

I walked inside the house and slammed the door shut, I didn't care if Merle followed or not I just wanted to be left alone. He usually went to his room anyways so I sometimes had peace.

I heard the shed open and I knew he was going to take off on the bike, I didn't care it was his bike. I heard him revved the engine not letting it warm up properly, I looked out the window and watched as he sped away down the driveway.

"Prob'ly didn't even shut the shed." I said to myself as I sat back in the couch.

I couldn't help but think of Beth and her smile and the way she said my name, and the fact that she said 'see you around', and her hair the way it stuck up in different places, and the sunburn on her cheeks. I grunted to myself.

"Shit

I need a drink."

...

YAY a Daryl POV, How'd you all like it don't hold back either. I tried to stay in character as much as I could, hope I did a good job. Next chapter I'm going to do a Beth POV, and I'm going to introduce Maggie into the story.

I'm super duper excited for where I have this story going, I have to keep writing it down because if not I'm going to lose my idea's and then the chapters wont be as good. LOL

Might have another Daryl POV next chapter depending on if you all liked it or not, I really hope you all did. And Merle he was a little difficult to do, I had to get inside his head and that's hard lol

Thanks to everyone who reviews, you all make my day :)


	4. Chapter 4

Beth arrived back at her house still in shock that she had seen him again, this was the third time. She put her car in park and grabbed the primer and the bag and got out, she began walking back to her house which looked like an amateur did a botched job of remodeling. In fact it was an amateur, she had never done anything like this but she figured she might as well learn.

She opened the front door and sat the things down on the chair by the door, she turned on the radio and grabbed a bottle of water. She guzzled half the bottle in no time before walking back out on to the porch, she grabbed the towel she had for wiping her hands off on and folded it up so she can kneel.

She began scraping the porch while singing quite loudly, she giggled at how loud she had gotten; thank god for no neighbors.

After about two hours of scraping and singing loudly Beth was finally finished, she sighed in content seeing how almost finished she was. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and grabbed her half bottle of water and guzzled the rest.

She looked towards her driveway and saw the black SUV driving down, under any other circumstances she would have panicked but she knew that black SUV like the back of her hand. She stood and began walking towards the driveway.

The SUV came to a stop and when the dust settled Maggie got out and was walking around the truck as Beth was running towards her, Maggie saw Beth and ran over to her with open arms. It'd had been over a year since they seen each other with Beth being on tour and all it was hard, Maggie scooped Beth up into the air and hugged her tight. Beth felt like if she squeezed Maggie anymore her arms would fall off.

"Beth I missed you so much!" Maggie exclaimed as she finally put Beth back on her feet.

"I know I've missed you too." They hugged once more before pulling away, Maggie smiled and walked to the back door of the SUV and opened it revealing Emma and Tommy.

Beth smiled and waved at her niece and nephew, she walked over and began taking the seat belt off of Tommy's carrier. She hadn't held one of these things in _forever_ she thought, she took the carrier out of the truck and brought it around to the other side where Emma and Maggie were standing.

"Where's Glenn?"

Maggie sighed." He had to work, last minute thing."

"Darn." Beth said." Oh well girl time."

Maggie smiled.

"Abbey isn't here, she's in school ."

"Oh I can't wait to see her."

Beth opened the front door and sat Tommy down by the couch, he was 6 months now but still so tiny. She sat down on the couch and began unbuckling him, he definitely looked like Glenn same with Emma. They had their father's looks.

Emma was sitting on Maggie's lap as Beth lifted Tommy out of his carrier, he had a huge smile on his face as Beth sat him on her lap. His hair was dark and straight much like Glenn's, Emma's was a little wavy surprisingly.

"He's so adorable." Beth cooed.

"So where's this tow truck driver man at?"

Beth raised an eyebrow and swallowed hard." Nothing like final Jeopardy." Beth said as she leaned down to grab Tommy's binky." I just told him I'd see him around, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I probably wont ever see him again."

Maggie scoffed.

"What?" Beth asked quickly.

"It's just, daddy always said everything happens for a reason right? Well maybe you're suppose to know him."

"Maybe. But I doubt it, we only said a handful of things to each other." Beth gently bounced Tommy on her knee." And besides I'm sure he has a girlfriend anyways as good looking as he is."

Maggie chuckled." Well what if he's single?"

"I don't know Maggie, could we talk about something else I haven't seen you in a year." She smiled." How's married life going?"

"Good I guess, Glenn has a new snore pattern."

Beth giggled." I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize my life is boring I know, but I'm happy even if I just have a new snore pattern to talk about."

"Oh it's not that boring. I mean you work."

Maggie beamed." Well... I got a raise."

"That's so great!" Beth exclaimed." So you're doing good right?"

"Work is work. It's different from your lifestyle."

"My life style?" Beth questioned as if she was some big _rockstar _that partied every night and slept around with a billion guys and never had any regrets, Beth had regrets and plenty of them but she never let them weigh her down.

"Yes your lifestyle, you're a musician they are free and get to travel."

"It's not that simple though, I have Abbey to worry about and when I'm on the road and she's with me it's hectic."

Maggie nodded and looked to Emma who was watching her mother curiously to see if she was going to yell at Beth, Maggie smiled at Emma before taking a deep breath to control herself. Beth was grateful she did because this wasn't how she wanted to have her sister time.

"I'm sorry."

Beth nodded." I understand you're stressed."

"I am. But I'm here for two days so I shouldn't be."

"No you shouldn't, and you wont." Beth smiled." I have two bottles of wine and two wine glasses, we should get drunk tonight."

Maggie scoffed." You sure?"

"Yes! you deserve it."

She really did deserve to relax.

...

Around three Abbey's bus stopped in front of the house and Beth was there to greet her with open arms as she did for the past week now, Abbey walked off the bus in her jean Capri pants and her orange tee shirt that had frills on the end of her sleeves, Beth could see plain as day that her sneakers weren't as clean as they were a week ago but what could she expect from a six year old.

She ran up to Beth and dove into her arms just as she squatted down to meet her short frame, she squeezed her mother tightly before pulling back with a gasp. She quickly began digging into her bookbag.

"Mommy I made something for you." She pulled out a butterfly that was beautifully colored with splashes of orange, pink, green and blue. Beth smiled.

"It's beautiful. I'm going to hang it on the fridge." She took Abbey's hand and picked up her bookbag.

"Who's that mommy?" Abbey pointed to the SUV in the driveway. Beth really didn't want to spoil the surprise so she shrugged.

"Wait and see."

Beth looked down at Abbey to see her studying the truck as if she seen it before, Beth held her tongue from spoiling it. She almost couldn't seeing the concentrated look on her face.

As they climbed on to the porch Abbey let go of Beth's hand and quickly ran up to the door, she opened it and walked in. Beth then heard a collective number of squeals which only could mean one thing.

Beth walked in and saw Abbey and Emma hugging each other and jumping up and down, Beth smiled and shook her head. She put Abbey's bag down on the chair and watched them.

"You guys hungry? Do you want a snack?" Beth asked hoping to break up the bitter sweet moment.

Abbey and Emma still continued to hug completely ignoring Beth, she giggled as she walked past them and into the kitchen. She grabbed the first magnet and hung the butterfly on to the fridge. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Beth looked to see Maggie coming down with Tommy.

"Had to change him."

Beth nodded.

"I take it they've seen each other?" Maggie questioned with a small smirk playing at her lips, she knew the answer since they always act like that when they see each other for the first time.

"Yes."

"Well I think we have about an hour to kill before they quiet down." Maggie said before walking down the hallway to the bathroom.

Beth giggled but she could help but agree, it took them a long time to quiet down and beings that they are staying the weekend it's going to be worse.

She took out two granola bars and two juice boxes for the girls for when they finally came down from their excitement, Beth decided since Maggie was messing with Tommy who was beginning to fuss she'd do the dishes quickly.

As she stood in front of the sink watching as the soapy water filled the sink, she couldn't help but let her mind wander off to Daryl. All she knew about him was that his name was Daryl, he had a crazy brother named Merle and he was a tow truck driver. She wished she knew more.

The fact that she saw the same stranger three times had to of meant something, either he was stalking her or she needed to know him. She highly doubted that she needed to know him but maybe she _should _know him.

She grunted to herself hoping she'd bump into him again and this time she'll have to do something like ask him out to lunch or give him her number, she just had too because like her daddy always said _everything always happens for a reason._

...

Beth POV

Later on that night after the girls had gone up to Abbey's bedroom and Tommy was asleep, it was just me and Maggie sitting in the living room with our glasses of wine and the photo album splayed out on the coffee table.

It was really nice after a year of being on the road to finally relax with Maggie and hold a conversation longer then ten minutes, the pictures were of us growing up and of our horses Nelly and Ace. Maggie always favored Ace more because she always said Nelly was nervous like me, personally I don't see the resemblance.

"Oh and that one, that picture. I can't believe Shawn took it." Maggie giggled as she pointed to the picture that Shawn took of us all muddy after I found birth control in Maggie's bag and threw it in the pond, I was more jealous then anything that she got to be an adult before I did.

"I still can't believe you threw my pills in the pond."

I smiled and nudged Maggie." I didn't want you having any fun until I was old enough to have fun of my own."

"You were always jealous of me." Maggie joked.

"Oh dream on."

We laughed before we turned to the next page and found another picture of a cook out that daddy hosted, it was my first time wearing a skirt to a family affair and I was a little nervous to be honest. My Aunt Suzie told me that I looked pretty and she was a very conservative woman, I felt a little bit relaxed after that.

Daddy took the picture just seconds before Shawn tackled me to the ground while playing football with some of our cousins, I was thirteen so I was very insecure about a lot of things and when they all began to laugh I cried and ran inside. I was so embarrassed then and more embarrassed now that everyone will remember that day.

"Oh that one was funny." Maggie pointed to the picture of her at her birthday party, she had just blown out her candles and momma took the picture just as Shawn pushed her face into the cake.

Beth giggled." Talk about good timing, look at your face."

"I know. I was a porker back then wasn't I?" Maggie chuckled." This is great wine, I'm already feeling a buzz."

"Me too that's why I like it."

Me and Maggie began to thumb through more pictures, it was super nice to do this with someone of my family who experienced the same crazy stuff I did. Then just when I didn't want to see him a picture of me and Zach popped up, Maggie stared at me in shock as I stared at the picture in shock. _How the hell did it get in there?_

"How did that get there?"

"Maybe you put it there by mistake." Maggie said quickly as she took it out, I was so frustrated with being reminded of him everyday and now in pictures.

"Tear it up." I demanded. Maggie looked at me questioningly but I nodded." Just tear it up, he doesn't exist anymore."

Maggie obeyed my wishes as she walked into the kitchen, I heard her tear up the picture and I sighed a collective sigh of relief. He was out of my life and I never wanted to see or hear from him again, I couldn't even stand to look at him.

I needed some air so I walked outside on to my porch which was still a crazy mess, I didn't worry about that as I focused on the cool breeze that floated through the air. Soon it would be fall and the air would be crisp and no longer breezy, I longed for the days when I'd climbed out of my window and sit on the roof and just stare at the stars wondering about things.

I leaned against the railing staring out at the flickers of lighting off in the distance, this was truly the life. I have a beautiful house, a daughter who I adore and an incredible family that would bend over backwards for me in a heartbeat.

I leaned my head against my arms wondering much like I did when I'd sit on the roof and wonder while looking up at the sky, I wondered about life, aliens I might have well if I was staring at the sky, love, kids, my family, I just wondered about everything before I would eventually fall sleepy and climb back in.

This time around I wondered if my true love was out there somewhere's, I wondered if my chance for love was with Zach and because I got pregnant I lost that love. I wondered if people really do get one great love, and I also wondered if Zach was_ truly _my one great love.

I heard the screen door open and then footsteps stepping on to the porch, I didn't hear any voices but I knew it was Maggie. Our silence was comfortable but eerie in a way, we'd never really talked about Zach because I begged everyone to just let it go. Now I wish I did get it off my chest. I turned around and leaned back against the railing staring at Maggie who had her arms folded as she stared at the porch in it's state of messy.

"He was an asshole Beth."

I took a deep breath." I know." That's all I could say, I watched as Maggie walked over to the swing and sat down. She crossed her legs and began swinging slightly. She used to do that all the time back at our house.

"How many loves do you think we get?" I asked and suddenly feeling so stupid for asking, I should have just did my research. Maggie looked up at me and smiled a little before shrugging.

"I don't know. One maybe two if you're lucky."

If I'm _lucky _I'll get another love, I sighed and hopped up on to the railing letting my feet dangle down. I looked over at Maggie and saw her looking off at the lightning, it was just heat lighting but still it was so amazing how it lit up the sky and so peaceful.

Maggie turned to me and I could see a wild idea on her face like so many she has had before, I grew nervous expecting something crazy.

"Lets go get a tattoo tomorrow."

And crazy it was.

"A what?"

Maggie laughed." C'mon it's something really cool to do, you don't have to get anything crazy just something small and simple."

"I can't get a tattoo Maggie."

"Oh stop being such a stick in the mud, Jesus live a little." Maggie said excitedly." We can get matching tattoo's."

I sighed and looked down at my feet, I've never done something so out of the blue and getting a tattoo was definitely out of the blue for me. I looked up at Maggie and saw she was already looking at me, I took a deep breath before I said something even crazier.

" Does it hurt?"

...

Sorry for the long delay I've been battling writers block and it sucks! But Anyways we got a Beth POV out and I introduced Maggie into the story.. Yay! I'm Really excited of where I'm taking this story, I have some great things planned for the next chapter. We will most likely have a Daryl POV next chapter but only half of the chapter :) Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Beth POV

Me and Maggie arrived at the tattoo parlor after dropping the kids off at momma and daddy's house, I was nervous driving there since I had never done anything like this before but I have a sneaky suspicion that Maggie already has a tattoo that she isn't telling me about.

I had searched for a tattoo place close by so we didn't have to go too far, I hadn't even had the chance to pick out a specific tattoo. I wish I had though because I know I'll be far too nervous when I get there to pick one out.

"So what do you want to get?" Beth asked.

She shrugged." I was thinking about a rose on my foot."

"Wont that hurt?"

"Not really, it all depends on your pain tolerance." Maggie said as if it was no big deal like everyone knew that. I couldn't begin to imagine the pain, I took a deep breath as butterflies invaded my stomach.

We arrived only a few minutes later at the tattoo palace, it had black doors but the place itself was brick since that's what most stores in town were like. There was a huge sign that said the palace, and the letters were black and at night they glowed red. I always thought it was cool.

She parked the truck and we got out, I stood there a minute looking at the place taking it all in. I was going to go in there tattoo-less and walk out with a tattoo, I looked at Maggie and saw she offered no expression. I rolled my eyes.

We walked in and I heard the buzzing sound that you normally hear, I've only heard this in movies or on tv shows never in person. Maggie and me walked to the counter and she told the guy behind it what they wanted and he smiled and walked around the counter, he pointed to the wall of books that were filled with designs.

"Wow there's so many." I said aloud even though I didn't plan for it to come out as loud as it did. I immediately blushed.

I began flipping through the books looking at all the designs and thinking that I was so _stupid _for getting a tattoo, if Daddy ever found out about this he'd have a heart attack momma too. So I figured I have too find a smaller tattoo and have it in a place where momma and daddy can't see it like my wrist or for that matter my foot.

I heard the bell go off as it did for me and Maggie, I didn't think much of it until a I heard a raspy voice begin talking to the guy behind the counter. I looked up and saw Merle Daryl's brother, he probably wouldn't recognize me if I said hi so I kept my face in the book while he talked to the guy.

I heard the door open again and I glance over at it and saw Daryl this time, I had to double take before our eyes locked. I immediately blushed and his features seemed to soften a little, I smiled and it seemed to lure him over to me.

"I swear I'm not stalking." Beth said as she closed the book.

He grinned a little." Didn't peg you the type ta get a tattoo."

"Well I'm really not, my sister said I need to do something fun for once." I rolled my eyes as I glanced back at the book.

"Aint singers suppose ta have fun all the time?"

I froze in mg spot my thumb pressing hard into the paper, did he just call me a singer? Did he _know _that I was a singer? I glanced back up at him and smiled even though he was already looking at the book.

"Um H-How do you know I'm a singer?"

He scoffed." Everybody knows. Kinda like everybody knows that Molly chick is a stripper."

"Molly is a stripper?" Molly was someone who used to babysit Abbey, I had no idea that she was a stripper. And I couldn't believe he compared me being a singer and everyone knowing to Molly being a stripper, it was weird.

Daryl just nodded at me as he stared in the book, now I have to ask him a question about what he's doing here. But it seemed kind of obvious didn't it? He was probably getting a tattoo or his brother was going to get one. I took a deep breath and closed the book I was looking at, he looked at me strangely.

"Not findin' anything?" He asked.

I shook my head." I just want something simple."

"Here." he pointed to the book that actually said small and simple, I blushed and moved over to it while he picked up the books that I was looking at.

"So what are you doing here?" I finally asked.

He shrugged. "Merle's gettin' a tat, M'thinkin' bout getting one but I dunno." He turned the page to the next.

"I think you should." I stated as I looked down at the rest of the designs. I looked up and saw Daryl staring at me with a tiny smirk tugging at his lips, I blushed and looked back down at the book.

"Guess I'll get the devil." He pointed to the devil on the page.

I nodded." Where at?"

"Inner arm, already got one on my back."

Beth nodded.

"Where ya gettin' yers?"

"Not sure. I don't even know which one I'm getting, I mean I wouldn't mind getting a rose or something but It has to be the same as my sisters."

He pointed to something small and simple on the page that I hadn't seen, it was a clef inside a heart. Why shouldn't I get that, It was perfect. I smiled and sat the book on the counter behind me until the tattoo artist came over, Daryl continued looking for tattoo's while I began looking for a pen and paper. I had to give him my number or else I probably wouldn't get another opportunity like this again, at least I think.

I walked to the front and asked the lady if she had a piece of paper and pen, she smiled and handed me what I needed. I stood there and wrote down my name and number then handed the pen back to her, I folded the paper up almost like I did in school when I past notes.

I walked over to Daryl and stood next to him while he continued to look, I guess he was just passing time away. He looked up and over at me and he actually looked quite surprised that I was so close, I blushed and backed up a little.

"Um I was just wondering since we keep running into each other if you wanna get coffee tomorrow or something?" Daryl seemed like he was a bit tense and I realized it sounded much like a date.

"But it's not a date."

He snickered.

"Guess it's a get to know you breakfast and coffee thing." I held out my hand that had my name and number on it, he eyed the paper in my hand before he took it out of my hand. His fingers grazed my hand and they were a little rough, but they were warm.

"Heard ya live in the Henderson's old house."

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Kinda the talk. Ya know what happened there right?"

I grew nervous thinking of horrible things that happened there, what_ happened _in my house? My eye's were wide and by the look on his face it was quite amusing, I leaned against the counter.

"N-No what happened?" I practically demanded.

"Henderson's were old folk that adopted a buncha kids, some of them were special needs and some died before they were like 8 or so."

"In my house!?"

He nodded." The basement is suppose ta be haunted. Old man Henderson had a heart attack down there doing stuff he wasn't suppose too, they found him few hours later an' tried ta revive him but he already died."

I was so scared now.

"Why would you tell me that, I live alone with my daughter?"

He smirked." If they like ya they're harmless, that's what I heard anyways."

"Well I haven't heard anything out of the ordinary." I said hoping I was convincing myself more then him, I did hear some creaking but the house is old I kind of expected that.

"Wouldn't worry too much, they were supposed ta be nice people."

"Still." I said now completely wigged out." Could there be ghosts?"

"Aint no such thing." I watched as he shoved the piece of paper in his pants pocket, my face quickly grew flushed hoping he wouldn't think I was looking elsewhere. I looked back up at him and saw he was staring at me.

"Thanks for the tattoo idea." I said nervously seeing his gaze was so intense, but as intense as it was it was also intriguing. He simply nodded.

"So I guess I'll meet you tomorrow at Caroline's?"

"Yeah sounds good." he replied.

...

I watched Maggie get her tattoo so I could let it all sink in that I was getting a tattoo, I had to get it now that Daryl picked it out for me. When it was my turn I swallowed hard as I sat in the chair waiting for them to tattoo my shoulder blade.

"You nervous?" Maggie asked.

I shrugged trying to play it cool." I'm okay."

I stared out at the glass fish tank that was the counter top I leaned against earlier, the fish were tropical and so amazing. I watched them hoping that I'd get into such a trance that I wouldn't feel a thing.

I heard the buzzing sound and squeezed my eyes shut waiting for it to touch my skin, I felt a pin prick and was shocked that, that was all. I could relax now that I realized it didn't hurt much, granted I never liked needles but this wasn't so bad.

As soon as it started it was over and I was happy, I finally had a tattoo I didn't even _know _I wanted. They showed me in the mirror and a hand held mirror, I was really happy with it. Maggie got hers on her foot which is why I grew nervous that it would hurt, but I guess it hurts more on your foot then anywhere else.

"You like it?" Maggie asked.

"Yes it's cute." I replied." I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back." I smiled at Maggie as she walked to the counter to pay.

I passed a room and saw Daryl holding out his arm getting his devil tattoo, Merle was looking the other way so I smiled at him and he gave a small smile and nodded at me. My insides turned to mush, I quickly walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

I squealed a little thinking of how easily we had a conversation it was like we've known each other for years, he took my piece of paper and put it in his pocket which meant he would call me. I was so excited.

...

Dary POV

Couldn't believe I actually held a conversation with a girl when I'm sober, but she wasn't like any girl she was different. She wasn't a skank that is well known at the local bar, she was well known for being in a band and for buying a haunted house.

I don't know what she saw in me, here I am a dirty redneck mechanic who she gave her number too. And she let me pick out her tattoo. I was just suggesting it, didn't actually think she would go for it.

When she gave me her number I was shocked honestly cause girls like her don't hardly exist anymore, she just wanted to go out for breakfast but I kinda knew it was a date. I only ever been on one my whole life and I done screwed that one up with having a hangover the next morning.

As I sat there getting my tat I kept thinking of Beth and how pretty she was, then I kept thinking bout what Merle said. He was probably right saying she was too good for me, she came from a religious family and she has a kid and I aint exactly been around kids and religion before, then there was the fact she was in a band and what country singer out there is with a mechanic?

I sighed. I was being too much of a _pussy_ as Merle would _say, _but maybe I was. Merle got a tat of a skull on his arm the work was really detailed, I just wanted to get something but it didn't have to be anything special.

"Still thinkin' of that spicy number there Darlena?

I rolled my eyes.

"Ya want her?" He asked. But it wasn't just a simple question it was one of those questions that he knew would nag at me.

"Dont wanna talk bout this now." I said while watching the guy finish the tattoo up, Merle snickered and shook his head.

I just wanted to be left alone in my own thoughts cause I didn't have Merle in my thoughts, sometimes I did. Merle got up and stretched and I watched, I had no idea where he was going and I didn't really care but I had to make sure he was going to pay for his tat and wasn't leaving me to pay.

"Where you goin?"

"Take a piss."

Daryl rolled his eyes. He looked over and saw Beth walk by and briefly look over, she didn't smile though probably because Merle was behind me. He was such a prick. I smiled though which was weird for me cause I don't do that shit. But lately I was.

"All done." The guy said. He moved away and I looked down at it, it was cool but it wasn't nothing special to me. Merle walked out of the room as I stood up to walk to the counter.

"Thanks." I said to the guy before he handed me a bunch of shit; ointment and such to put on it, I just nodded even though I knew I'd never use the stuff. Merle came out of the bathroom and up to the counter.

"I know yer gonna pay." I whispered to him careful to not make a spectacle.

"Dont get yer panties in a bunch baby brother." He took out a wade of money and began counting out _one hundred _dollars for both tat's. I looked at the wade of money and got a weird feeling in my gut.

"Need I ask?"

"Told ya lil brother, don't worry bout it." Merle said as he shoved the wade of money into his pocket.

...

So I'm actually quite proud of this chapter LOL Would you guys like me to do more of a Daryl POV? I'll be happy to do it, I love thinking like Daryl. I have so many things already planned so far for the next chapter I just have to organize it neatly. It's going to be cute and maybe a little fluffy not real sure about that yet.

So anyways review if you will I'd love to hear what you all thought of this chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my goodness you guys rock with all of these reviews, you always make me want to continue to write. Did you guys see the new episode? Holy shit it was so amazing. It just made me more of a shipper for those two if that's even possible LOL. Hope you all enjoy...

...

Beth woke up around 2 in the morning when a thunderstorm came through the area, it was light rumbles and some flashes of lightening nothing serious at first. Then it seemed like all hell broke loose and Abbey was running into Beth's room crying, Beth pulled her into a hug as she trembled with each loud clash.

"Thunder is just God moving his furniture."

Abbey sniffled." What about the lightening momma?"

"His angels are playing with the light switches like you do sometimes." Beth wiped her tears away that spilled out of her big blue eyes. Beth couldn't deny the fact that thunder storms scared her but she began to find them peaceful, and couldn't be afraid in front of Abbey. She remembers her daddy telling her as a child the same thing she told Abbey, she was intrigued by the small fib.

She began playing with Abbey's hair hoping it'd calm her down a little but it was a loss cause as the thunder and lightening got worse."Momma I wish they'd stop." She mumbled as she buried her head into her mothers chest, Beth almost smiled it was so cute. She began humming a bit to help soothe Abbey it usually did the trick, her grip on Beth was so tight Beth thought all the air in her lungs would escape.

She sighed as the humming soon turned into Tom Wait's _Hold on_, it was a song she hardly performed or even sung anymore. But somehow it was her favorite song. But By the time she finished the first chorus Abbey was knocked out and the thunder had subsided to low rumbles, she picked her small daughter up and began walking out of her room. The hallway was dark except for a small night light that illuminated a small area, Beth walked to Abbey's door and pushed it open. She saw that Emma wasn't in her sleeping bag and so she believed that she was with Maggie in the spare room.

She walked over to her bed and laid the already sleeping girl down and pulled her purple blanket up over her small frame, Beth admired her for a minute taking it all in. She was a mom. She knew all along she was but sometimes it still shocked her that someone was there to call her _mommy_. She walked back to her room in hopes to get a decent amount of sleep before her breakfast thing with Daryl tomorrow, just the thought of him made her stomach flutter. She giggled as she tip toed over to her bed, she climbed in facing the window so she could watch the lightening before she fell asleep.

...

The next morning Beth woke to her alarm going off, she groaned and rolled over to the alarm clock. She saw it was 7:45 and she had to leave by nine. She got up and walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black cotton shorts and a white tank top, she walked to her closet and grabbed her pink sweater and began getting dressed. She was under no circumstances even getting remotely dressed up at 7 in the morning not even for a _date- thing_, Beth knew that he'd want it to be casual and if she was all dressed up it would probably make him feel uncomfortable. She grabbed her flip flops on her way to the bathroom.

Maggie was down in the kitchen cooking pancakes while the girls colored in their coloring book, she was an expert on making pancakes into hearts and so she decided it was a pancake heart kind of day.

"How many hearts do you want?" She asked the girls.

Abbey held up three fingers and Emma held up four, Maggie raised an eyebrow but complied. She heard Beth walking up stairs or at least she hoped it was her and not the Henderson ghosts, Maggie chuckled to herself. She was excited for Beth getting back out there in the dating world it's been a while for her. She heard Beth coming down the stairs and she grew more excited to see what she was wearing, she knew it'd be nothing fancy but still its a _date-thing_ and she hoped she at least looked half way decent.

But then again that has never been a problem for Beth.

"Morning." Beth greeted Maggie.

"Morning." Maggie said with a cheeky grin, Beth just gave her a confused look as she took a bite of Abbey's heart pancake.

"Mommy, get your own!"

Both girls laughed at Abbey's little outburst, Beth kissed her forehead then Emma's. She turned back around towards Maggie who was still cooking the pancakes most likely for herself, she walked up behind her and stood off to her right while leaning her hand against the counter.

"You think I look okay?" she asked.

Maggie looked over briefly." You look beautiful and very casual."

Beth smiled and kissed Maggie's cheek before waving goodbye to the girls, she grabbed her purse and car keys before making her way to her car. She was nervous that much was true, she felt her cell vibrate in her sweater pocket. She looked at the number and didn't recognize it but decided to answer it anyways. And she smiled glad that she did because it was Daryl calling to make sure she was still coming.

...

Beth arrived at Caroline's it was fairly crowded but she wasn't worried about the crowd, she was focusing in on the man smoking a cigarette outside. It was him the man that was beginning to make her stomach flutter. She got out of her car and put her sunglasses on top of her head as she stepped up on to the curb, their eyes locked and she smiled while he threw his cigarette down on the ground and mushed it with his boot.

"Thought ya weren't gonna make it."

Beth smiled." Yeah well I'm here."

He smirked and walked to the door holding it open for Beth, she smiled and nodded as she walked through first into the crowded diner. Daryl walked in behind her and touched her elbow, she turned towards him and he nodded to follow and so she did. She couldn't help but stare at his broad shoulders and the way he walked with his arms swinging back and forth and his muscles flexing, she had to bite her bottom lip to distract her from thinking too much on the subject.

They sat down at the small table by the window and from the looks of it he'd been here a while, there was already a cup of coffee sitting on the table and it was half empty. She felt bad but she was on time it was just now_ nine_.

"How long have you been here?"

He shrugged." Not long, just needed something ta wake me up."

Beth giggled." Long night?"

"You can say that."

Beth nodded and the waitress immediately walked over with a pad and pen, Daryl ordered scrambled eggs and bacon and another cup of coffee. Beth ordered the same thing and from the looks of it Daryl seemed shocked. She didn't acknowledge that she saw the look he gave her though, she didn't want to seem weird for noticing.

"Ya like yer tat?"

Beth nodded." Very much."

"What about your tattoo?" Beth asked.

Daryl nodded." S'its alright." He turned began looking at the small menu on the counter for their specials, they had French toast with cranberries on top and light powder. Beth' stomach grumbled as she continued to stare at the picture, she was so ready to eat.

"So no work today?"

"Nope tomorrow though." the waitress brought over their cups of coffee and assured them their food would be over soon. Daryl nodded and Beth thanked the waitress. Daryl proceeded." Got overtime, but I aint doin' shit since I did most of it Friday."

"That sucks."

He snickered." But you wouldn't know anything bout workin' princess."

Beth was taken back a little by that, she'd worked in a bakery when she was 18 then quit after she found out she was pregnant with Abbey. She sipped her coffee after putting in her sugar and milk. She didn't really have words but her voice_ found_ it's way to the surface.

"I used to work."

Daryl raised an eyebrow." Didn't think celebrities worked."

"I'm not a celebrity, I just happen to sing for a living." She was becoming a little irritated by his harsh way of talking to her, she took a long sip of her coffee." Plus I used to work in Sugar babe's bakery before I got pregnant."

Daryl nodded." Well guess ya did work after all."

"Yes sir, I sure did." Beth replied with a smile. Their food arrived and Beth thanked the waitress but not before she asked for an autograph, Beth blushed profusely as she signed her name and a little heart at the bottom. She turned back around to Daryl who was eating his breakfast already.

"Sorry about that, I'm still not used to them asking for my autographs." She blushed as she took a bite of her bacon.

"Heard yer band went on tour last year, how was it?"

Beth swallowed her food." It was great, I got to see so much. It was really a good vacation for me and Abbey."

"Never been on vacation." Daryl said as he shoveled eggs into his mouth." Thought it was kinda overrated."

Beth shrugged." Some places can be. I can't believe you've never been on vacation before."

"Aint never had the money, plus where am I gonna go?"

"Hmm lets see, there's Florida, Tennessee, Kentucky, New Orleans. There's a whole bunch of places."

"Lemme guess, you've been to all those places?"

Beth smiled and nodded." New Orleans, I got really drunk while I was there for Mardi Gras, It was awesome." Daryl smiled and seemed a little pleased. Beth took a bite of her bacon and finished up her eggs before she took another sip of her coffee, Daryl seemed like he was enjoying his breakfast so much she hated to bother him with any questions. But this was their _date-thing_ so they should ask stuff.

"So how's yer home renovations goin?"

"Well I'm about half way finished." She replied proudly.

"An' how much is half way finished?"

Beth giggled." I'm still scraping my porch up."

Daryl nodded and began to finish up his bacon, he stared out the window as he chewed. This gave Beth her opportunity to stare at him and really study him, his hair was long dark and shaggy. His eyes were ice blue and definitely piercing, his mouth formed a straight line as he swallowed his breakfast. He had tiny lips but they were perfect for Beth. He turned towards her catching her staring at him, She immediately looked down at her plate with a noticeable blush on her face.

"So M'assuming ya aint got a husband or boyfriend right?"

Beth smiled and shook her head no." No he's long gone." Beth waved her hand as if it were not big deal, but in reality it kind of was to her. It still hurt. She watched as Daryl seemed pleased with the answer by the tiny smirk on his face.

"Is your wife or girlfriend going to kill me?" She joked.

He snorted." Aint married an' don't have a girlfriend."

Beth smiled and this time she was pleased, she wiped her mouth with the napkin that was provided, she watched as Daryl continued to sip his coffee before he sat back in the booth and put his hands on the table. His hands were big and his fingers were equally as big compared to hers he was a giant, she smirked.

"Be back." He stood up and began walking towards the rest room, this gave Beth a chance to check her cell phone that's been vibrating like crazy. It was Maggie of course giving her little hints and tid bits on flirting, Beth didn't need her advice she was doing fine on her own. She text back a simple thanks before putting her phone away, she finished the rest of her coffee by the time Daryl came back. He slid back into the booth his keys jiggling as they scraped the seat.

"So you wanna take a walk or something?"

Daryl shrugged." Sure. Lemme get the check." He waited for the waitress to be seen then waved her over, he pulled out his wallet and it prompted Beth to grab her wallet to pay for her breakfast.

"How much was breakfast?" She asked.

"Dont worry bout it."

She looked up at him to see if he was serious." It's really no big deal honestly." She took out a twenty and placed it on the table. Daryl grabbed it and handed it back to Beth, she looked up from her purse and sighed.

"Told ya don't worry bout it." He said.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

Beth took the money back in her wallet and her wallet back into her purse, he was truly a gentleman with not allowing her pay for her breakfast. It made Beth smile and feel good inside for once, they stood up and Daryl let her lead the way out of the diner. Daryl stopped at his truck to grab a pack of cigarette's and his lighter before him and Beth began walking around town, it was nice that they talked a little more about stuff. They talked about the weather and they talked about animals, Daryl told Beth about his hounds Hank and Suzie and she seemed fascinated that he had dogs. He told her about his job and what he really did, then he said that sometimes he fills in for Charlie who is always coming down with something.

"Wow that's funny."

Daryl chuckled." Not really, wasn't even suppose ta work that day an' they called me last minute ta tell me I had work and that Charlie was sick again." Daryl said as he lit a cigarette.

"Well then I guess you were suppose too, I mean something good came out of it. We kept bumping into each other every time he was sick." Beth didn't know why she had even _said_ that, this was their first date it wasn't like they've been dating for a couple of months and she could say that stuff to him. Beth snuck a glance at Daryl and saw he was looking ahead of him.

"Ya think?" he asked suddenly.

Beth nodded." I mean think about it, you show up at my daughters school to take care of a car, then we meet in the grocery store the same day and then we meet at Home Depot and then a tattoo place. I don't know if it's fate or just plain luck."

By the time she was finished Daryl was staring at her completely engrossed in her, she was talkative but sweet and kind and not to mention beautiful something he didn't come by very often. Women that usually hung around him were from the local bar and they were known, the one thing Beth Greene was known for was her music. He exhaled the smoke and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, what should he _say_ to her? It wasn't like he could tell her exactly what Merle did this morning or rather what he didn't do. He couldn't tell her that he had to work over time all this week just to pay the over due bills, or that he had to sneak some money out of Merle's 'need to get my fix' money just to pay for breakfast since he is broke until payday which was Thursday.

"So what's your last name?"

Daryl scoffed." Ya really wanna know?"

Beth nodded eagerly.

"Dixon." Daryl said cautiously as he observed her face for any signs of judgment or making fun. When he didn't see that he relaxed a bit.

"Daryl Dixon huh? Sounds like a cute super hero." Beth smiled.

Daryl blushed." Hardly a super hero."

Beth watched him as he flicked an ash off his cigarette, there was something about him that was so thrilling and exciting and it is only the first day. There would need to be more dates of course, but this one was interesting and definitely memorable.

...

Review, Review please :) Also I'm having some issue's with this site so updates might be a little slower..


	7. Chapter 7

June 12, 2008.

A few weeks had gone by since Beth and Daryl's date, he had grown to be her friend slash handy man. He helped her finish her porch and paint it, he helped paint her living room, and dining room and even taught Beth a few things about plumbing. At least the stuff he knew anyways.

Daryl was out working on the fences around her house making sure they weren't broken and looked presentable, Beth was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Abbey colored a summer timeline for school. It almost felt nice having a male figure around, it gave Beth a reason to show off her newly improved cooking skills. A while back she had taken an Italian cooking class and so having Daryl stay for dinner 4 days a week really made her want to cook.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Abbey whined.

Beth smiled." I'm fixing dinner now sweetie."

she nodded with a smile."Can Lizzie come over tomorrow and play with me?"

"Who's Lizzie?" she asked.

"My friend from school."

Beth stared at Abbey for a good thirty seconds before speaking." How come you didn't tell me that you made a friend?"

Abbey shrugged." You were busy."

Beth hadn't realized she was that busy that Abbey couldn't come to tell her about her new friend, she was worried that these home renovations were taking time away from her being a mom. She felt bad that she was waiting for a week to tell her about her friend, she walked over to her and wrapped her arms around the young blond.

"I'm sorry. I should have been paying more attention to you."

Abbey smiled." It's okay mommy, so can she come over tomorrow?"

"If were not doing anything, sure." The back door opened up and Beth turned to see Daryl standing there wiping his hands on his red du-rag. she cleared her throat and he looked up.

"You know you can use the sink if you need to wash your hands." Beth said.

He grunted." Nah I'm good, I jus' got a splinter an' M'tryin' to get it out."

"Oh." Beth began." I could take a look?" Daryl looked back up at her and gave her the faintest and nods, she smiled and pointed to the chair before turning towards the junk drawer to look for a sewing needle. When she found one she walked over to him.

"I coulda got it out ya know."

Beth smiled as she grabbed his finger, she had a bandaid ready because was sure that there would be a little blood. "Oh do you have a lighter?" She asked. Daryl nodded and fished in his pocket for his lighter before producing it and handing it to her. Beth held up the sewing needle and lit the end of it. She closed the zippo and handed it back to Daryl.

"My daddy always says its safer when you burn it, it prevents infections that way."

"Whatever ya gotta do." Daryl said as he watched her gently grab his finger and ever so lightly began jabbing. She was so gentle and tender as she worked hard to free the piece of wood. Daryl hissed as she got a little rough, she smiled her apology and he nodded in acceptance. He knew she didn't mean it. And the fact that she said sorry and didn't tell him to man up really made him like her even more.

"You can hold my hand." Abbey offered." Mommy does that too when I have a splinter, you can squeeze my hand if she hurts you." She reached her hand across the table, Daryl glanced over at her tiny hands reaching for his. he put his right hand up and let her hold his hand. He had no _idea _what he was even remotely doing.

Beth pulled out the splinter revealing it's true size.

"It was in pretty deep." Beth said as she threw it away in exchange for a band aid and some peroxide. She wanted to make sure there would be no infection from digging into his skin the way she was. A small trickle of blood came to the surface and Beth wiped it away with a cool wash cloth before wrapping up his finger with a blue band aid that had Winnie the poo on it. Daryl blushed.

"Uh thanks." Daryl said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck.

She smiled." My pleasure. I mean after all you are working on my house, it is the least I can do."

"Nah the least would be making me take out the splinter myself." he chuckled.

"I would never do that." Beth smiled as she threw away the paper towel and the bandage wrapper in the trash can under the sink, she liked helping Daryl even if it was just with a splinter." How much money do you need?" She found herself asking. It was always good to give after receiving. She wanted to give him money for helping out but by the look on his face he didn't seem like he took charity.

"Keep yer money, save it for yer kid."

"It's really okay. I don't mind helping." She walked towards her purse.

Daryl really didn't like when people helped him out especially women, he definitely didn't want Beth helping him even if he did need money to hold him over until payday. He was just being friendly and doing a friendly thing for a friend. He looked over at her and down at her hand and saw _four _one hundred dollar bills stuck between her fingers almost as if she was just giving away twenties. He began to sweat. Just how rich was she he wondered. She must have been quite loaded if she though four hundred dollars was nothing. Back where he came from it was everything.

"Seriously take it, you need it more then me I'm sure." She extended her hand towards Daryl, he eyed the money and Beth wiggled the money." Go on take it." She pressed.

Daryl slowly reached over and took the money, he wouldn't get used to this but now he felt a little relieved that he had some money until payday. He could at least put groceries into the shit hole he claimed as his house and pay some bills too. He folded up the money and shoved it into his front pocket, he gave Beth another faint nod showing his appreciation.

"Can you come by tomorrow too? I need you to help me with the entertainment stand and a bookshelf." Beth asked as she walked into the pantry to get some more things out for dinner.

Daryl nodded." Yeah jus' call me in the morning and lemme know."

"What time do you get off work?"

"I don't work Mondays." Daryl replied as he sipped his soda.

"Oh." Beth smiled as she came back out of the walk in pantry holding a mess of seasonings." Well I'll call you around 9 ish if that's okay with you?" she set them all down on the counter.

"S'its fine."

She nodded. And began peeling some potatoes." Oh about those ghosts too, I didn't tell Abbey anything about what you said and she is claiming she saw some old man standing in the hallway looking at her."

"Told ya." He smirked.

Beth nudged him with her hip." I still have a hard time believing anything is in this house, I got it blessed last week so..." She trailed off quickly hoping she would sound too dumb.

"Told ya they weren't mean folks."

"Still I wanted to make sure." Beth refilled his glass with the rest of the coke that was in the can, she threw it out and resumed back to peeling potatoes." I was thinking about getting a pool soon, it would give Abbey something to do this summer."

Daryl sipped his soda while Beth was talking about a pool for Abbey and where she would put it, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment thinking of only the money she had given him. _How was she not going to second guess it? _He sighed. He was also getting concerned at how normal it felt to be sitting in the kitchen talking with Beth about the house while she cooks, Daryl was worried that he was becoming whipped for one and whipped to someone he isn't dating nor sleeping with, secondly he was worried that his feelings for Beth may be a little bit stronger then just plain old platonic. He realized this when his erection poked through his pants when Beth nudged him with her hip.

"What do you think?" She suddenly asked breaking his though process.

He swallowed his coke." Uh yeah sounds good." he lied through his teeth mainly because he had no idea what she had just said. He put a huge smile on her face though, so it had to be something good.

"Oh yeah and the upstairs bath tub area needs to be re-tiled, its gross." She scrunched her nose.

He nodded slowly." I'll check it out in a minute." he said as he finished the last gulp of his coke, he took a couple ice chips into his mouth then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he stood up. Beth's back was turned towards him as she began making what she c_laimed _was the best chicken parmesan.

Daryl walked into her bathroom and he could have sworn he stepped on to the beach, the shower curtain had seashells on it the toilet seat cover was blue and had a seashell on top. The sink was pure white and the cabinet on the bottom had seashell handles, if he didn't know any better he might just say she liked the beach a little too much. He pushed back the shower curtain and saw the chips and cracks in the tiles and saw that the bathtub itself had some cracks. This definitely would cost a lot of money if she wanted to keep the claw foot tub theme going. But who was he kidding she had **a lot** of money.

He walked back downstairs and back into the kitchen, his stomach reacted to the smell of the food. His stomach wasn't used to these smells. He usually had tv dinners and frozen foods, never a home cooked meal.

"Well?" Beth asked anxiously.

Daryl nodded." Definitely needs ta be re-tiled, an' your bath tub needs ta be replaced." He sat down as Beth put a helping of chicken parmesan on to fancy white plates with a pattern in blue.

"I'll have to ask my daddy if he can help me with getting a new tub, I kinda wanna stick with the theme ya know?"

Daryl nodded.

"I hope you enjoy it." Beth smiled.

"Mommy can I show Daryl my summer timeline?"

Beth nodded with a smile." let's finish dinner first." Beth looked up at Daryl and watched as he chewed with a smirk on his face, she was relieved that he liked it.

After dinner Beth cleaned up the kitchen while Abbey was showing Daryl her summer timeline, Beth smiled as she listened to Abbey telling him the different things on her timeline and what they meant. She was happy that she was so comfortable around Daryl, that was her biggest fear with having him around.

She poked her around the corner and watched the two interacting, she smiled and decided that she'd relieve Daryl of being bored to death. The phone began ringing and she walked over to it smiling like a fool and shaking her head at how great it felt to be happy again, she had a house that was nice, a really good friend in Daryl and a great career.

"Hello?" She answered.

"_Beth? it's me Za-"_

She gasped.

Beth quickly hung up the phone as a cold shiver ran up her body, her smile was replaced with a frown. She rubbed her arms as she walked into the living room, she hoped she could keep a good poker face. She didn't want to tell Daryl or Abbey, it would be too confusing for both. She instead decided to watch Abbey talk Daryl's ear off, she _hoped_ this would make her forget.

...

After Beth put Abbey in her room for the night she walked back downstairs to say goodbye to Daryl, she made him stay a while until after she put Abbey to bed mainly because she was dreading saying goodbye. She walked down the stairs and saw he was looking at some pictures of Beth as a child, she was a goofy child. Daryl turned around when he heard footsteps; he held up the picture.

"It's okay." Beth said. She walked to the couch and sat down, she stretched her limbs while putting her hair up into a messy bun. Daryl snickered a bit and held up a picture of Beth, she blushed profusely as the fourth grade picture of her in the middle of a sneeze stared at her.

"I had a retake of the picture." She defended.

"This one's funny though."

Beth giggled as she reached for the picture." Give it." She demanded.

Daryl handed her the picture." Abbey's cool." he said as he took a seat on the couch." Looks just like ya."

"Yeah?" Truth was she looked more like her father, but she took that as a compliment.

Daryl nodded." So what's yer story?"

"Excuse me?" Beth asked. She never had a story to tell, unless he was curious about Abbey which she was almost certain he was. Everyone is.

"Like how'd ya know ya wanted to become a singer?" Daryl was genuinely curious as to how and when she decided to become a singer, he wanted to know about her. He didn't know why either.

Beth smiled and sat next to him." Well I started singing when I was five, me and Maggie were in our church choir by the time I was eight. Then when I was thirteen I joined chorus at my school, I was gettin' all the solos and after I'd get a standing ovation." Beth giggled." I realized then that I wanted to be a singer, Momma and Daddy had a hard time with it because at fifteen I got a record deal and I dropped out of school when I was _sixteen _to start tourin'. They made me promise to get my GED after I dropped out, or else they wouldn't let me continue."

Daryl was shocked that she wasn't a high school graduate like he visioned she was, he was more curious to find out who the jerk Abbey called dad was and why he was _long gone? _he was almost certain Beth read his mind.

"Then when I was 17 I met this guy Zach who was the nephew of my manager, he was great that was up until I found out I was pregnant, then he left and left Georgia to go to Texas."

Now he knew.

"Wow." Daryl muttered.

Beth giggled." Yeah but he gave me the best gift anyone could ever give someone." She smiled as she played with the ring on her finger." You ever want kids?"

Daryl snorted." Nah." Was all he could say, the truth would probably bother Beth.

Beth smiled.

"I guess I should be goin' its gettin' late, plus M'gonna be here tomorrow." Daryl said as he stood up.

"Okay I'll walk you out."

Daryl nodded as he walked to the door." Uh thanks for dinner, aint never had it before but maybe you can make it for me again?"

Beth smiled." Of course I will." Beth beamed thinking of cooking again for Daryl let alone making the same dinner for him.

They walked out on to the porch and She watched as Daryl walked to his truck, she was smiling like a fool. She watched as his truck drove off in the night, his horn could be heard as he drove down the road. she was excited she will be seeing him tomorrow, and what was more important was that there really wasn't much to do around the house except putting together the bookshelf.

She was more excited that she would have someone to hang out with while Abbey and Lizzie hang out, she was so happy that she almost forgot about _him _calling. She wasn't exactly thrilled that he was calling her after 6 years of not, Zach was not going to get to her not now not when she was happy.

...

Okay so I'm not thrilled with this chapter, I'm okay with it but I was suffering from writers block while I wrote this lol. But this chapter was particularly important. Lizzie isn't going to be psycho LOL she's going to be pleasant. Next chapter will cover a lot more of Beth and Daryl's progressing friendship :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Daryl POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a hangover, wasn't exactly something I wanted when I was goin' to see Beth again today. I didn't want her thinking I was some drunk like my ol' man or Merle. I just had to have a drink after the day with her, she weighed too much on my mind and I was tired so I figured I'd just drink till I pass out. And I did. And now I'm sufferin'.

I walked out of my room and down the hallway, it was dark making it hard for me to see. But I really didn't wanna see, I was afraid if I saw the sun I'd go blind. The living room was just how I left it which meant Merle didn't come by last night, I was thrilled. Wasn't exactly sure how Merle's porn magazine's ended up on the coffee table but there they were staring at me in the face, I had a moment of _what did I do _before I remembered Merle had them out when he was here and I forgot to put them away. I shook my head as I made my way into the kitchen.

The sink had a few things inside like a red plastic bowl used for cereal and such, some silverware and a cup. I was happy that I didn't have to do the dishes. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a cheeseburger Charlie paid me in for working over time last Thursday. It was 7 am and I didn't give a fuck I was starving. I shoved it in the microwave and rubbed my face as I waited for it to heat up.

Beth Greene had my head spinning.

The microwave beeped making my head hurt even more, I grabbed the burger and a beer out of the fridge. What Better way to cure a hangover then hair of the dog. I still didn't understand why the hell she was on my mind and has been ever since I left, the whole ride home I just wanted to turn around and go back to her place. I wasn't sure what I would have done when if I went back to her place. Well yes I did, but Beth didn't deserve that kind of treatment. She was special. She deserved someone that wasn't him.

After I finished my shitty breakfast I took a quick shower making sure I didn't smell like beer or whatever else I might have smelled like, after the shower I grabbed the pants I wore yesterday and a half way decent shirt. It was light blue and the sleeves were cut off, never was much of a sleeve man. I made sure I brushed my teeth so I didn't have alcohol breath, cause trust me that's gross.

After I got done with all that I grabbed my keys and hopped in my truck, I was really eager this mornin' and I didn't know why. Maybe the fact that I was seeing her again. It wasn't like we never saw each other, we've been spending this whole week together. Guess I liked being around her and her kid, made me feel welcomed an' I aint never had that before.

I could definitely get used to being around them though which worries me a lot, wasn't expectin' to be falling for her but I am and what's worse is I don't even know if she wants it like that. Maybe it wasn't her maybe it was the idea of having food every night in a good home with loving people.

It didn't take long before I was pulling down the road that her house was on, it was a pretty desolate road that was surrounded by farmland and trees and a few houses scattered around. Definitely my _kinda_ area. Lots of land to hunt on which I was really happy about, always had my bow with me in case I got the urge to walk in the woods.

I pulled into her driveway and saw she was getting out of her car, she was wearing shorts and a dark blue shirt and her hair was up. I rolled the truck to a stop just behind her car, she put her sunglasses on top of her head and put her hand up above her eyes. I got out and walked around my truck, she greeted me with a hug an' it felt good to hug her. It was the first time we hugged so it was quick an' it was awkward but I wanted more.

"Aint interrupting am I?"

Beth shook her head." Oh no, I just had to pick up Abbey's little friend Lizzie."

"That's cool. Where is she?"

"Oh her and Lizzie are swimming in the pond." She pointed towards the back, and I followed her finger and saw the girls jumping into the pond. Couldn't tell which one was Abbey though, I'm assuming the smaller one.

We walked to the house and we walked inside, she had every window in the house open so I was hit with a major breeze. It felt good honestly. She set down her things and turned towards Me with a small smile.

"How was your morning?"

Well there is was, should I lie? Or tell the truth?

I sighed." Uh alright I guess, didn't get much sleep."

"Oh yeah, whys that?" She asked me.

"Jus' one of those nights."

She smiled and squeezed my shoulder, her touch was beginning to do things to me and she had no idea. She told me to follow her into the kitchen where she said she had a surprise for me, I was so clueless it wasn't funny. Aint never had nobody give me surprises so this was the first.

We walked into the kitchen and I saw there was a plastic container of cupcakes and cookies, she began opening them and she took out a cupcake that had white frosting on top and a cherry. I only had a cupcake once or twice in my life, but if I keep hanging around here I have a feelin' I'm gonna be seeing a lot more cupcakes and cookies.

"Their for the girls, they decided to have a sleepover last minute so we had to make a stop at the store to get some junk food." She smiled at me as she handed me the cupcake, her smile made the room brighter. I was becoming a _wuss_.

"Thanks...For the cupcake." He smirked.

"Oh it's no problem, I have a whole other container of cupcakes. The girls went kind of crazy with the cupcakes and cookies." Beth shrugged and closed the container, she put it back in the fridge and turned back around towards me." So works cut out for us today, just the bookshelf needs to be put together since we put together the entertainment stand the other night."

I nodded as I bit into the cupcake, it was so great. I never did have any sweets before and never really wanted to get any or for that matter had any desire too.

"Why's it red?"

"It's red velvet." She smiled and turned towards the cookies." And I hope you like peanut butter cookies and chocolate chip, and." She turned around with a cookie in her hand." Sugar cookies?"

I smiled." Hell yes I do, never really been a peanut butter fan though."

"Oh good more for me then." She smiled." I like all kinds of cookies though, I'm picky but not crazy picky."

I was enjoying the hell out of her talking about herself, probably because she was so different an' I was so fucked up. She liked to smile an' I had to force myself too, but not when I was around her. Seemed I couldn't stop, which worried me again. She grabbed two glasses and poured orange juice in them, good thing I liked that shit. She handed me the glass and I took a big gulp.

"House is lookin' nice." I complimented which I think made her really happy.

"Thanks it's a mess though, haven't had a chance to clean up. Went to bed right after you left and got up early to go to church this morning."

That was the other thing, she was a church goer and I wasn't. Hell I don't even think my family even had a religion, we were just bad people. She shouldn't be around bad people because her people were good, good and bad don't _mix. _I was curious though if she went dressed like that, I remember when I was four my mom did go to church a couple of times and she had to get dressed up. Maybe my mom wasn't bad after all like my dad's side.

"Ya went dressed like that?"

Beth smiled." Oh no, I went to my parents house after church for a quick breakfast and I got changed there then went to pick up Lizzie."

I nodded slowly at the mention of her parents.

...

**Beth POV:**

When I mentioned momma and daddy Daryl seemed to get weird like he was uncomfortable with me talking about my parents, I didn't let it bother me though I just didn't want Daryl to feel uncomfortable. I wasn't exactly sure but I had a distinct feeling that he had some childhood trauma, he's very odd and to some people might even seem like a real jerk but to me he isn't he's just troubled. Maybe that's why I'm being so nice because I feel sorta bad for him, but on the other hand I really enjoy his company and hanging out with him.

I watched as he finished the cupcake that he seemed to savor longer then most people would, I'm usually proper when I eat but even I cant eat a red velvet cupcake or cake as slow as he did. I didn't mind though he was probably just a slow eater.

"Do you want another?" I asked him.

"Nah M'good."

Abbey and Lizzie came running into the house laughing and screaming, I was a little annoyed because there was a water trail all throughout the house. They ran into the kitchen grabbed some Sunny D's then ran out the back door, I shook my head as I stood up walking to the container filled with cookies. I grabbed one and sat back down, the silence between me and Daryl was a little awkward but at the same time nice.

"Anything else ya need me ta do?"

I nodded." Um the upstairs light bulb needs to be changed, I'm not really a fan of heights."

"I don't mind em."

I smiled. I admired his eyes, they were so blue that they captivated me the moment I saw him. He looked up at me and caught me staring at him, we both blushed at the same time.

"Uh." he swallowed the rest of his cupcake." Why don't I change that bulb now."

"Oh right, yeah uh follow me." I stood up and walked into the hall closet and grabbed a light bulb and a step stool and handed them both to him, he smiled and began walking up the stairs. And I followed him.

I decided while he was changing it to look around the rooms and see if any laundry needed to be done, maybe I was just trying to hide from him for a while or maybe I was just trying clear my head of thoughts of what his hands would feel like on my skin. I mean he's my friend I shouldn't have these thoughts about him like that, I walked into my bedroom and began rearranging my lotions and perfumes on my dresser just for the hell of it.

I heard Daryl call my name and my heart fluttered, this _shouldn't _be happening.

"In here." I yelled out. I heard him walk down the hallway and then I heard my door creek open, I looked over and saw him standing there with his arms folded. He was surveying my room.

"Nice room." he commented.

I blushed." Thanks. Needs work though, closet is all messed up for one."

I watched as he walked over to my closet, the door was off the track and I probably could have fixed it but since he was here I figured he could do it for me instead. That was the problem with me though, I became too attached to men who fix stuff and they end up leaving me. I wondered if he would want to go out on another date, this time it'd be a real date well maybe not so real to the point where we have to get dressed up but real enough to where we both know it. I moved over and sat on my bed as he fixed my closet door.

"Alright, think it's fixed. Sucker comes off again call me." he smirked.

I smiled." Do you wanna go out again, I mean like a date."

He stared at me a second before his gaze adverted to the ground, he nodded and shrugged." Yeah sure."

"Great!" I said excitedly." Um why don't you pick."

"I aint good at pickin' that stuff out." he blushed.

"Okay well then I will." I pretended to think, I tapped my pointer finger on my chin while I looked up at the ceiling. I did however see Daryl lead against the wall with his arms folded while looking at me.

"Do you know no mans hill?" No mans hill was a hill that was named back in the fifties by a bunch of teenagers, they claimed that no other man or woman had gone up there except them so it just became no mans hill even though people always go there, they usually go there for camping sometimes to have wild parties. I used to go up there with my friends and party. My old _stomping _grounds. I smiled.

"Yeah, always go up there. Peaceful, how'd ya know bout that place?"

"I used to go up there with my friends to party." I blushed and looked down at my comforter.

"Cool." he replied.

I beamed and looked up at him and our eyes locked, I looked away with a blush. This was torture. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but it was too soon... _Wasn't_ it? I stood up and walked to my closet and tested out the door, but maybe I wasn't just testing out the door. Why was I even doing this to myself? I looked over at him and he smiled at me.

I could feel the heat radiating off his skin, our eyes were in deep harmony. We didn't even have to say a word. Our eyes were speaking for us. I slowly moved towards him and his eyes flickered to my lips then back to my eyes, his arms dropped to his side as I moved closer to him.

I looked up at him as we were merely inches away from each other, he smelled like cupcakes and I'm sure he tasted that way too. I leaned up on my tippy toes and pecked his lips. My head was spinning and I wasn't sure why I'd kissed him but I... I couldn't resist. I pulled away slowly and looked up at him, he seemed like he was in shock. But he seemed open and willing to the kiss. Or was it my imagination?

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. But the question was if I _really_ was sorry?

"Uh M'gonna use the bathroom." He pointed towards the bathroom and I nodded, he left quickly and I groaned to myself. What the hell was I thinking, we were just friends... I think. He probably wont want to be friends with me now after this. I plopped on my bed.

...

Abbey and Lizzie were outside playing in the pond, they were playing Marco Polo, 20 questions, duck duck goose, tag, really anything they could think of. They even made up new games with their own rules.

"So is that man your dad?" Lizzie asked.

Abbey shrugged." I don't have a dad."

"Everybody has a daddy silly." Lizzie giggled and jumped into the pond, Abbey followed suit soon after.

"Mommy said I don't have a daddy."

Lizzie shrugged." Maybe that man is your daddy and that's why he's around."

Abbey swam to the shore and climbed up, she sat on the ground Indian Style thinking about who Daryl really was. Lizzie climbed up on shore as well and sat next to her as she wrung out her blonde hair. Abbey looked over at her.

"I don't look like him."

"Ya got blue eyes." She smiled." Your mom seems to like him." She began picking the grass and picking the blades of grass into smaller pieces. Abbey began doing the same thing, they soon ended in a grass fight. They threw the pieces of grass at each other before jumping back into the pond, Abbey climbed on to Lizzie's back as she swam. She didn't have to swim with floaties because she was 9.

"Lets play a game." Lizzie suggested.

"Okay, what is it?"

She smiled." It's like Titanic, we pretend we're on a ship and its sinking then we go under water and stuff."

Abbey nodded quickly and the girls began pretending they were on the Titanic.

...

Later that night Beth put the girls to bed, Daryl stayed and watched tv while she bathed the girls and put them to bed. Beth had planned on getting drunk, and it was no fun alone. She walked down the stairs and saw Daryl was watching cops, she rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wine glass and a bottle of wine, she stopped at the fridge and grabbed a beer for Daryl. She walked into the living room and saw he had his shoes off, she couldn't help but smile.

"Here." She walked over to him and handed him the beer.

"Thanks." He replied as he popped open the cap.

Beth breathed a small laugh." I usually get the twist caps so their easier."

Daryl smirked and took a sip of the Heineken, he watched as Beth pour herself some wine and began sipping on it. He grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels looking for something they could both watch, Beth squealed.

"Titanic!"

Daryl smirked with a light roll of the eyes and put the movie on, the girls he went to school with used to talk about this movie like it was the Bible. He was never one for chick flicks so it made sense he never saw it, he figured he'd compromise his hour of cops for a movie she liked. The movie had just started so he lucked out even though he really didn't want to watch, Beth announced she was going to make popcorn. He sipped his beer and watched as she walked or more like skipped into the kitchen, was it really that _easy _to make women happy? He sighed.

An hour into the movie Daryl was hooked, he would never admit that though. He didn't like Cal at all, he favored Jack because he could relate to him more. Poor barely getting by then he gets lucky and meets this beautiful chick who at first wasn't fond of him but at the end they fell in love. He sipped his third beer Beth her third glass of wine, he was buzzed but that's all he wanted. He didn't want to get lit and scare her off.

"So I'm taking that you've never seen this movie before?"

Daryl shook his head no.

She smiled." Well what do you think?"

"So far it's alright."

"There's a couple nude scenes ya know." She nudged him.

"Yeah so?"

She giggled." Your a guy I thought you'd be excited for them?"

Daryl shrugged. He knew the nude scenes would be tasteful compared to the shit he'd seen, now he'd have to make up a lie to get himself out of telling the truth of why he really wasn't excited for the nude scenes.

"I dunno. I guess M'excited."

Beth shook her head and took a handful of popcorn, Daryl took a handful and shoved it into his mouth hoping he'd shut up if he was eating something... food wise. As the movie dragged on the more he grew to like Jack even more and hate Cal even more, he stopped drinking too for fear he'd become belligerent or say something he shouldn't. Or more importantly do something he might regret.

An hour later and he was seeing Rose being drawn by Jack, since the movie was on a late night channel they showed everything. Daryl was surprised, but then again he didn't have many channels just basic cable. He looked over at Beth and he could tell she was buzzed, her eyes were glossy and her face was flushed. He grabbed the glass out of her hand and set it on the table.

"Hey!" she protested.

"No more."

"Says who?" her words slurred a bit.

"Says me." he said. He gulped down her wine so she wouldn't drink the rest, she already had drank the whole bottle since it wasn't all the way full. She looked like she lost a friend, he couldn't help but chuckle a little.

She turned back towards the movie and sat Indian Style, Daryl still had his feet up on the coffee table and had no plans on moving any time soon. He could tell the movie was almost over because the ship was beginning to sink. Daryl had to admit he was a bit on edge, he was sure that Jack and rose would survive.

Beth was laying her head on that arm of the couch with a couple tears rolling down her face, Daryl wasn't sure what the hell was going on but he figured the movie and alcohol combined was making her cry. She swiped at the tears falling from her eyes and sat up, she looked back over at Daryl and scooted closer to him. He glanced over out of the corner of his eye and saw she was staring at him. He was kind of nervous now.

"Daryl."

He slowly turned his head towards her and Beth leaned forwards capturing his lips with hers, he was shocked that she was kissing him and this time shocked that his lips began to move with hers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and her arms slipped from cupping his face to loosely hanging around his neck, she tasted like wine even better then he imagined.

As their tongues battled for dominance the movie was nearing its ending and Daryl had no interest anymore, Beth began pushing him back as her body leaned against his. He _wasn't_ going to stop her. She was intoxicatingly good and that was more then he was used too, his hands slipped under her shirt and his rough calloused hands travelled up her smooth skin until he stopped at her bra. _Was his night going to end like this? _

"Beth." he said as he pulled away.

He stared at him." What?"

"Uh, do ya wanna do this?" He was just making sure that in the morning they both wont regret this, she gave him a funny look before sighing and plopping back down next to him. Daryl usually wasn't one for thinking straight when he was drunk so this was a milestone.

"I jus' don't want you ta regret it."

She snickered." I wouldn't have."

"Your drunk."

She sighed and looked over at him." I know. I'm sorry."

Daryl shrugged and stood up slowly, he held out his hand for Beth to take. She slowly took it and stood up, he gently pushed her out in front of him guiding her to her room, he wasn't going to be the bad guy and have his way with her even though he really wanted too and it killed him to stop her. He opened the door to her bedroom and she walked over to her bed and plopped down, Daryl walked over to her window and opened it a crack letting fresh air in.

"Will you stay with me?" Beth asked.

"I was gonna stay downstairs."

Beth stared at him and nodded slowly before getting comfortable with the comforter, Daryl sighed and walked out of the room and back downstairs. He turned off the tv and the lights and made sure the house was locked up tight before making his way back upstairs. He definitely wouldn't deny her of this if she wanted it. He pushed open her door and walked in.

She looked over at him and then back towards the window, Daryl walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Beth reached out and touched his back and he turned around quickly.

"What?" He asked.

She smiled." You don't have to stay."

He shrugged and fluffed the pillow up a little." Don't have too, doesn't mean I don't wanna." He laid back on the bed but on top of the comforter. He stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come.

"Thanks." Beth replied with a smile.

"Mhm."

...

First off I'd like to say it's 2 in the morning and I'm so tired so If there is any mistakes or grammar errors I am so sorry lol Secondly we gots a kiss from Beth and Daryl :-) I hope you all like this chapter it was kinda important, and how do you all like Lizzie, let me know! ...

Review my lovelies, review!


	9. Chapter 9

It'd been a week since their kiss and it seemed as if nothing changed between them, the next morning they had breakfast and drank some coffee then he left to go home. When he got there he was greeted by Merle who had been on a two week bender with some red head bimbo named Sandra, Merle had already trashed the place with pizza boxes, beer bottles empty condom rappers, porn magazines. Needless to say Daryl was thrilled to be back to work.

Charlie was working today but told Daryl he could come with him and help him, Daryl would get paid under the table. Daryl was happy he'd be getting more money to add to the two hundred he had left from when Beth paid him plus his paycheck. He'd have to hide it from Merle or else he'd take it all. Daryl sat in the passenger seat as Charlie pumped gas into the tow truck, he'd been texting Beth all morning. And he's actually been in a _great _mood because of her.

"Hey there lover boy." Charlie said as he came to the window." Hand me my wallet."

Daryl grunted and reached over to the drivers side and grabbed his wallet, normally he would have decked someone for calling him that but he liked Charlie and knew he wasn't taunting him. He was just kidding. Honest to god kidding. Merle would have went further then that, which is why he hasn't told Merle anything about Beth and the work he's been doing around her house he would accuse him of being her bitch.

"Ya want anything there Daryl?"

He shrugged." Mountain dew, an' a bag of chips." Daryl reached in his pocket and grabbed his wallet, he pulled out a twenty and handed it to Charlie. He raised an eyebrow.

"Lot of dough there boy."

Daryl blushed." Worked hard for it."

Charlie chuckled and began walking into the store, Daryl sat back and looked at his phone waiting for her to text him back. He was beginning to act like a teenage girl with texting it was ridiculous, he wiped the sweat off his brow; it was a hot Georgia day so wearing sleeves was hard for him. He was just happy he could wear what he wanted tonight when him and Beth went out, with work being as crazy as it was and having overtime Daryl couldn't set the date just yet. When Saturday rolled around and he had no overtime he made sure he set the date.

He was lost in thought when Charlie hopped back into the truck, he aimlessly grabbed for his chips and soda which his mouth watered for. Charlie gave him a funny look but he ignored it.

They began driving again out towards Hansen Park in Linden County, it'd take about an hour to get there and an hour back. Daryl didn't really care because he wasn't the one driving like he was a couple weeks ago, plus he liked having another person with him because sometimes the places they go to are really shady and the people they deal with are equally as shady.

They made it to the interstate and there was traffic, bumper to bumper. Daryl looked at the time it was close to one so it shouldn't be this bad, but then he realized that it must have been an accident. And just as he thought it sirens coming up behind them confirmed it. He sighed and sat back in his seat.

"Well looks like were gonna be here for a while, wanna tell me about your new girl or are we gonna play the guessing game?"

Daryl hated when the guys horned in on his personal life, he hadn't had _that _many women for them to start playing the guessing game. He had one night stands but they weren't considered anything but a good lay for the night, he ran his fingers through his hair forcing it away from his face.

"Beth...Is her name." He said almost like he was too embarrassed to admit what the rest of her was like, he hoped with a name like Beth he would get the idea that she was trash.

Charlie nodded impressed like." Beth huh? She good in the sack?"

"Aint like that." He couldn't bring himself to tell him how he stopped them from almost having sex last week, that was the hardest thing he'd ever had to go through in his life. His body and head protested but something in his gut said No. It was the first time he listened to it and he was glad, if things went into that direction he was sure that he'd never hear from her ever again.

"So you two haven't done the nasty yet?" He chuckled." Sounds like your in it for the long haul."

Daryl had to admit he had a point, maybe he really was in it for the long haul. He did think it was nice when she was cooking dinner and he sat there at the table talking, he'd never experienced that before so it was all new but he didn't shy away from it, in fact he embraced it.

...

After they finally made it to Linden County and back it was close to six, he had to take a quick shower then go pick up Beth. He was nervous but excited, these new emotions were taking full advantage of him.

He made sure he used his old spice body wash and made sure he smelled halfway decent even though they were just going up to no mans hill, he dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Normally he wouldn't have sleeves but he shocked himself the other day by doing laundry and all of his laundry not just stuff he wore that day, but things he wore in the past that he never cared to wash again. Luckily this shirt was one of them.

He made sure that he had his wallet and keys with him, he always made sure he had his keys but sometimes he'd leave his wallet home only because he never had money. Now he does and was nervous that Merle would see it and steal his hard earned cash.

He walked out to the dog pen and made sure it was locked up and secure, the last thing he needs is them getting out. He pet them threw the fence then walked to his truck, he made sure his hair wasn't a mess before starting up his truck and leaving his place. He sent Beth a quick text and said he was on his way.

Beth said that Abbey was going to sleep over Lizzie's this weekend so she didn't have to be home early or at all, Daryl was surprised by her choice of words. He didn't mind spending the night out in the woods but he was a little worried that things would get out of control, they had the woods surrounding them, peace and quiet, no kids, it was a perfect set up. But it wouldn't happen because he hasn't been stocking up on condoms even though he should just in case, but he never thought there would be a _just in case _kind of emergency. He shrugged it off.

He pulled into her driveway and saw she was sitting on her front steps waiting, she had blankets and pillows next to her. Daryl wasn't sure about this. He stopped the truck and she walked over to him with a big bright smile.

"Hey." She leaned in his truck.

"What's the blankets for?"

She giggled." Well My friend Haley said it would be interesting if we slept in the bed of your truck under the stars."

Daryl had to admit she was clever and so was her 'friend' Haley, he nodded and she handed him her sweater and purse. He watched as she ran back to get the blankets and pillows. There was a lot.

Beth got in and sat the comforter and pillows on her lap, she was cuter then last week. Her hair was pulled off into a side braid with strands hanging out on the sides, her bangs tucked behind her ear, she had a navy blue see through sweater on but of course much to his dismay and shirt on underneath and a pair of faded jeans and cowboy boots. Definitely a country girl if he ever saw one.

"Ya look nice." He said.

"Thank you." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek, it was simple yet so arousing for Daryl. He swallowed hard and put the truck in reverse and backed out of the driveway. Beth just sat there smiling almost like she knew what she was doing to him, but if she knew she was just cruel.

After about an hour or two of driving and a quick stop to the grocery store they arrived on no man's hill, it was too quiet but then again he liked all things quiet. He parked his truck and Beth got out stretching her limbs, her shirt rode up a little showing a tiny snippet of her stomach. Daryl's pants seemed like they were growing uncomfortably tight as Beth continued to stretch, he turned away so it wouldn't be obvious to her. This wasn't about that tonight... _He hoped. _

_"Okay _what shall we do first?" Beth said as she grabbed the blankets and pillows from the front seat.

Daryl shrugged." I dunno guess we can set up the bed an' start a fire."

"Great." Beth smiled and walked to the bed of the truck, Daryl put the tailgate down and climbed up and began laying out the comforter then three other blankets. Beth handed him the pillows." I love the outdoors, don't you?"

He nodded." Yeah."

Truth be told this was his very first camping trip that he didn't have to 'survive' on, he could just be free and enjoy this time with Beth. He looked at how close the pillows were and blushed, they were even closer then the pillows on her bed were. He walked over to the edge of the tailgate and jumped down.

"Guess we can get some twigs and stuff." Beth said excitedly. She hopped off the tailgate and walked around collecting twigs while Daryl watched in amazement, she was somewhat confused as to why he wasn't helping her.

"Are you gonna help me?"

He nodded slowly and began walking around picking up twigs and branches, Beth put her pile in the fire pit and sat down on the logs that circled around the fire pit. Daryl walked over and threw his in as well, he grabbed his lighter but Beth stopped him.

"Shouldn't we use the matches we bought?"

"Yeah I'll get em."

He walked to the truck to grab the matches, he'd bee so caught up in the festivities he forgot. He couldn't bring himself to admit she had a spell she put him under making him into a better man, a love struck man. He walked back over with the box of matches and took one out and struck it on the side of the box then threw it into the twigs, they caught fire pretty quickly illuminating the area quite nicely.

"What do you wanna do first?" She asked.

Daryl shrugged." Eat them hot dogs ya made me buy."

"You wanted them." She nudged him playfully." I'll go get them and the beers." she stood up and ran over to the truck.

Daryl nodded and watched her, she came back a minute later with a pack of hotdogs and the Heineken. She handed one to him and sat down next to him, she put her hand on his knee and began rubbing her thumb in circles.

"So." She began with a smile.

Daryl nodded as he sipped his beer, Beth slowly took the beer out of his hand and set it on the ground. She leaned over and gently pecked his lips, he tasted of beer and Tabaco and for some reason it drove her to steal another kiss. Daryl's mind raced he wasn't sure what she exactly had planned for this night, but he was rather nervous and excited. More nervous then excited. He pulled back and her eyes flickered in the fire.

"This what ya had planned for tonight?" He asked as he poked the fire with a long stick.

Beth shrugged." Well no, I just wanted to kiss you. I like kissing you." She blushed as she grabbed a bottle of beer, she popped the lid open and tipped her bottle towards him.

Daryl felt like an idiot, was he the only one with his mind in the gutter? He shook his head and glanced over at Beth, he didn't want things to be weird between them now that things were getting _heated_. He liked being her friend and he didn't mind the kissing but he knows as soon as they do have sex things will have to get serious or they will have to end, and he didn't want things to end. He didn't necessarily want things to get serious either, and it wasn't because he didn't want to or that Beth didn't deserve it, he just didn't think he deserved her; she was too good and he wasn't.

He wasn't good with relationships either, probably because of his past and Merle. He knows everyone has baggage but he couldn't put that all on Beth, it just wasn't right. He took another sip of his beer hoping he could find an answer within. Needless to say it wasn't happening.

"Wanna play a drinking game?" Beth asked.

"Really?" He smirked.

She nodded." Yes it's called I never, have you ever played it?"

"Aint never needed a game to get lit." It was true too, he never needed a game to get drunk. It just came naturally to him, almost like singing came naturally to Beth. She giggled and pulled her sweater over her hands as she held her beer.

"Well it's simple, you say something that you've never done and if the other person has done it they take a sip of beer."

"And you've played this before?"

She nodded."Once with my friends, but other then that no."

"Alright."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, she settled back down on the log and tapped her chin dramatically making a small laugh escape Daryl's lips. And he wasn't really one to laugh, but it seemed like she brought the best out of him.

"Oh. Okay, I've never been hunting."

Daryl tipped his bottle towards her and took a long sip." Refreshing." He said sarcastically.

She giggled." Okay your turn now."

"Um I never been on vacation."

"Really?"

He nodded with no further explanation, they were having a great time together and he didn't want to bring down the party with talking about his shitty past. Because that's exactly what it was a shitty excuse for a life, he watched her as she sipped her beer rather guilty like. He didn't want her to be guilty for having a good life, he was glad she didn't have a shitty life like his he wouldn't wish that one his worst enemy.

"Never been outta Georgia."

Beth took a sip." I think you're trying to get me drunk." She said jokingly earning her a smile from Daryl." I love it when you smile."

He blushed profusely. He was sort of embarrassed that she noticed, and what was worse she loved it when he smiled. He just hoped he could keep up the work of making her happy. Beth nudged him playfully, he had to give it to her she really knew how to get him out of his shell. It was odd. But he was _going _with it.

"Maybe." He smirked.

...

Okay so their camping trip will be only a two parter, I guess you can consider this their second date LOL next next chapter will be interesting because our favorite drunken redneck makes an appearance. Yes ladies and gents, Merle Dixon. Any ways hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know it was a tad bit slow but next chapter will be more up beat promise :-)

review please!

XoXo


End file.
